The Daiven Knight
by FlamingThunder
Summary: Harry was sent to an orphanage, clueless about magic. But His life changes when he steals a sword, and when he's finally found by Dumbledore. Now, he's the fifth Daiven Knight for the White Cross Organization, Which comes with a whole new set of problems
1. From Dreams To The Present

Alright, I said, in the second chapter, or it might have been  
this one, that I would go back and make some changes.  
Seeing as I can't find anyway to fix what has already been damaged,  
then I've changed the things that have been mentioned in my reviews.  
Hopefully this makes things a bit more.... easier to follow.

Divided Resolve  
__

Chapter 1

From Dreams To The Present__

Whack! Whack! 

These were sounds heard many times through out the rooms of the old orphanage.

There was no stopping it, or trying to prevent it, sooner or lader, the caretaker would

haul ONE of them off for some petty infraction. Something such as, maybe,  
talking out of turn, or maybe even trying to talk back to some of the higher ups.

All in all, it was a fairly normal day. Amaris sighed as Harry came stumbling from  
Mr. Peters' office. Harry was his favorite. No doubt because of the way Harry  
casually held his head high, or the way he walked, or it could be the way he refused  
to back down, even though it would save him from losing blood. Amaris sighed.

Harry looked up and glared harshly. "What?" Amaris sighed again.

"You've got to stop antagonizing him, it'll save you a lot of trouble." Harry  
scowled. "It's his fault, maybe if he would stop being such a grouchy old bastard  
then I wouldn't have to antagonize him!" Amaris sighed again," Couldn't you keep  
your nose clean for one day? It's my last day here, and I'd appreciate not having to  
rub cream into your back." Harry's expression softened.

"Do you really have to go?"

Amaris nodded. Harry gave her a hug, and slipped something into her pocket.

Curious, she pulled it out, and found a 20 pound note. "Harry! Where did you get this?"

Harry smirked, "I grabbed it off of Mr. Peters desk as he was talking on the phone,"  
Amaris groaned, "He'll have your ass for this, you know?" Harry shrugged.

"He won't do anything, he may be a right old bastard, but he's not a gay pedophile,  
although, he does need to get laid every now and then, maybe then he'd have some of  
his hair left."  
Amaris laughed. The smile slowly faded from her face as a shadow fell over them.  
She turned around to find Mr. Peters looming over them with a threatening grin on his  
face.

"So," he drawled, "your last day here, Amari?" Annoyance spiked at the back of her head,  
no one called her Amari, not even Harry, who was, loathe as she was to admit it, her best, and  
only friend.

Mr. Peters took a step, she did the same, only in reverse. The residents of the  
orphanage watched in horrid fascination, they knew where this always ended up. Each  
person who got adopted, or sold, depending on the person who came to pick them up looked  
like, Mr. Peters gave them a present. You had to accept it, there was no if, ands, or buts about it.

For the boys, it was a beating, for the girls, he did numerous things, he could give them  
"toys", or he could shove one of those "toys" up some place.

Depends on how he feels.

Amaris' face paled, and Harry growled threateningly. Mr. Peters turned to him. "You best keep  
your hackles down, boy. You already got a beating, you don't need another."

Harry's green eyes flashed with anger and humiliation.  
"If you touch one hair on her body-" he started, but he was interrupted by Amaris.

"Harry! Shut-" But she, in turn, was interrupted by Mr. Peters.  
"BOY! How DARE you speak to me in that tone!?" He moved so quick, you would almost  
believed Harry tripped, but he sent Harry sprawling accross the floor. Spitting the blood out of his mouth,  
he smirked. "That the best you got old man!?" Mr. Peters growled, and then the door bell rang. Fixing Harry  
with a cold stare that clearly meant, 'I'll deal with you later', he went and answered the door.

Amaris gave Harry a look of appreciation and anger. "What the hell did you do that for?" she hissed, "now  
you're really gonna get messed up!" Harry growled in irritation, "Shut up. You know what he would have  
done to you, this me saving your ass." Amaris was about to say something back when an arm grabbed her roughly.  
It was Mr. Peters, and he was dragging her towards the man waiting at the door.

In that instant, Harry, just by looking at the man, knew he had to do something.

But nothing could be done at that moment, except for maybe  
one thing....

Running up to her as quickly as he can, he slipped a knife into her pocket, and with a whispered "in case  
they get too frisky" tripped over his shoes and squarely punched the man in the nuts.

Harry had perfected this manuever over the course of many years, having seen many of the people he would  
like to call friends, being hauled off with some random pedophile or stranger. As the man doubled over in pain,  
Mr. Peters backhanded Harry.

With the taste of blood once more filling his mouth, and feeling dazed, he came

up with the quickest plan he could at that moment, he quickly drew the spare knife while running towards the door. Mr. Peters

growled with irritation, and attempted to stop him. Harry jabbed the knife as deeply as he could into his arm,

grabbed Amaris, and ran. Amaris, quickly getting over such stupidity, regained control and ran with him.

They ran, as fast as they could, but she, having spent less time there then Harry, and not having as much athletic  
ability, started to get fatigued. Harry looked back, and saw a car chasing them. "Come on!"  
Amaris glared, and tried, and failed, to catch up. Harry, having had enough, picked her up and started running  
towards a lone alleyway.

As they turned a corner they bumped into a man and was sent sprawling. The car, having caught up with  
them, screeched to a sudden stop.  
The man got out of the car, and chuckled cheerfully, not noticing the man the kids had bumped into.

He looked at Amaris, and said one thing. "I regret, spending money on you," and, the smile neverleaving his face,  
pulled out a gun. Harry saw red, he knew he couldn't make it, but he tried anyways, he ran, and he dove, but,  
with human muscle being no match for a bullet being fired from a gun at gods know how many miles per hour, he  
simply never made it in time. Blood spattered the alleyway wall.

Harry, had he had a clear mind at the time, and had he  
not just seen his best friend shot, and most likely killed in front of him, would have been interested in such a  
powerful gun.

These were different circumstances, however, so, while not being able to stop the pedophile from  
firing the gun, he certainly WAS fast enough to get up close to him and punch him square in the gut.  
Harry, had a few things many other fourteen year olds didn't, he had pride, he had an uncanny will to live,  
but he also had an innate anger and darkness inside of him, born from being abandoned by his  
parents, and from having lived in that godforsaken orphanage since he could remember. Which also  
raised a complete lack of reguard towards human life.

However, at this moment, he had punched the pedophile in the gut, kneed him in the face, and was proceeding  
to beat him to death. It was at this moment that the other man, who, interestingly enough, had chosen to sit  
by while this was all happen, decided to intervene. Grabbing Harry, he pulled him off of the other man and threw him to  
the floor. Checking the man's pulse, he was shocked cold to discover that the man had no pulse. Turning around,  
he looked at the young child before him. What he saw surprised him.  
He was glowing with an unearthly power, and the start of flames seem to be conjuring into his hands.

The man gasped. 'Is he a mecentiel?' Resolving himself, he slowly pulled out a sword.  
Harry, in his angry, but still very sane mind. saw the sword, and thought to himself, 'Who the hell uses a sword  
nowadays?'

This moment of distraction, allowed the man to charge forward and slice. Harry, barely got out of the  
way in time, and quickly roundhouse kicked the man in the face, causing another sword that had been strapped to his  
back to fall off. Running, Harry grabbed the sword, and ran towards an apartment he managed to find during his  
nightime strolls from the orphanage.

The man raised himself from the floor, gasping for breath, and leaned down to find his swords.  
Realizing one of them was gone, he found the conclusion he had been looking for.  
"That damn kid took it," he groaned, "dammit, I got took down by a kid."  
He growled. "A street rat with a Sword of the Daiven? The Council is not gonna like this."  
He got up, and resolved to find the brat.

Harry was running, and was almost to his apartment, when he once again bumped into another figure.  
On the ground, he let out an expletive. "GodDAMMIT! I am TIRED of you fuckers getting in my way!"  
He looked up and saw the last thing he ever expected to see. Someone who looked like a vampire.  
It was at this point he started laughing.

"Oh my god", he gasped for breath, "are you one of those  
little emo kids who gave up and started cutting because you had too much money?"

The vampire bristled, and lunged forward. Harry immediately shut up,

having managed to take in the blood coming down the vampire's lips,  
and the lifeless corpse behind him. Thinking as quick as he could about what to do, he grabbed the sword,  
unsheathed it, and swung it. The vampire, due to his years of unnatural life, had seen the swing coming,  
and recognized the sword for what it was. Hissing, he drew back, and disappeared.

Harry blinked, "Okay," he said, "that totally wasn't weird." Stepping over the corpse, which had conveniently  
been drained of its blood on the steps to his apartment, he entered his apart. Yawning, he threw the sword  
to the side and went to the bathroom. As he turned on the lights, the same vampire from before, lunged.  
Harry, having not expected it, turned around in horror, only to have the vampire sink its fangs into his neck.  
Helpless, he struggled as the world faded to black.

With a start, Harry woke up. He groaned, and fell back to his bed. "I've been having that same,  
damn dream for the past two weeks." He groaned again, "C'mon Harry, get your head in the game."  
He lightly slapped his head and traced the outline of his scar. He surveyed his apartment.

As he looked around at the various guns he had managed to acquire  
calling in favors from people, he spotted the sword laying there, glowing in the sunlight ever so brightly.  
He waited, then let out a sigh as he felt nothing from the sword. Strange things had been happening  
to him ever since he had the sword, he would get attacked, mainly by things that don't look like the should even exist,  
such as hags and vampires, and he would get strange pulls from the sword, which always lead him to a person  
being attacked by mentioned thing that shouldn't exist.

The doorbell rang, and Harry cursed silently. "Wait up," he called out.  
He slipped on his clothes and walked towards the door. Opening it, he saw the  
man from two weeks ago.  
"Hello," the man said, smiling, "I believe you have something of mine."  
Harry stared, "Fuck.," was the only thing he said.


	2. Harry Meets The Weasleys

A/N: Hey! Welcome back to Divided Resolve! Now, due to the fact that the last chapter was probably

confusing, and I was very tired when I wrote it, things were probably not as explained as they should  
have been. Harry DOES know about magic, he'd be stupid not to know anything about it after  
14 years, with strange things happening around it, and yes, he can do wandless magic.

But he does NOT know about the usual things, like the supposed limitations of magic, the

incantations, the animals, the books, or potion making, which explains his confusion at the encounter  
with the vampire. He also does not know anything about a wand.

He also has many connections, because he has spent many nighttime strolls learning how  
to defend himself.

So, hopefully, this clears some things up.  
So now, lets get back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------- Divided Resolve  
Chapter 2

- Harry Potter Meets The Weasleys

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Fuck," was the only thing Harry said as he stared at the man smiling cheerfully before him. He had to figure

out a way to keep the man from getting his sword. Annoying or not, the sword had proved useful in many situations,  
and it had also earned him a quite a bit of money from the people he had saved. It didn't matter that he was forced into  
it, it was his sword dammit!

With this sentiment in mind, he did the only thing that came to mind, he punched the man square in the jaw, and

sent him over the stair rails. With a dull thud, he landed on the garbage cans below.

Harry looked down. 'I have got to start bringing that crap to the trach collector,' he thought to himself,  
as he surveyed the man struggling to get up from the overflowing garbage.

Smirking to himself, he closed the door and locked it.

He had just started the music player with Metallica songs when the door to his apartment burst open.  
He turned around and saw the man again, this time, no longer smiling.

'He looks like he could use a shower,' Harry thought cheerfully as the man rubbed some rotten  
banana peels off his shoulder. Harry sniffed the air and voiced his thoughts to the man.

The man growled. "You. .."  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have dropped it, and I've become quite  
attached to it now, so I guess you're out of luck." The man's face grew red.

He said slowly, "How about we start over, brat. My name is Thomas Darnell, and if

you don't give me the sword, I will slice you up, and I will take the sword anyways."

Harry raised his eyebrow again. "You obviously must have huge delusions of.....  
something," Harry tried to start, but not being able to find anything, continued on.  
"I won't give you the sword, but you'll have a very hard time getting it from me when  
you've been sent to hell." The man, Thomas, smirked, and quicker then Harry could  
track him, unsheathed his sword and sent a blindingly brilliant light towards him.

Now, Harry knew that this was magic, he'd be stupid not to recognize it, and he also  
knew getting hit wasn't a very good choice, so he ducked, and barely managed to

avoid getting his head blown off.

He looked up, only to realize Thomas had already gotten closer to the sword than Harry  
would have liked. Growling, he made to move, but his efforts were for nothing.

The instant the man touched the hilt of the sword, a bright flash of light sent him sprawling  
across the floor. Harry and Thomas were both dumbfounded.

"Well, its never done that before," Harry said after a moment of silence. Thomas looked at him sharply.

"You mean you've been able to _use_ this thing?" Harry nodded.

Thomas sighed sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

Harry bristled. The man had just sat down on _his_ chair. Normally he wouldn't

have a problem with this, but he was fouling up his favorite recliner! Harry sat down and resolved  
to kick the mans' ass later.

Thomas raised an eyebrow as the boy before him seemed to be annoyed by his sitting down on the chair.

He smirked in satisfaction. 'Serves him right,' he thought, 'damn brat had to take the sword.'  
'Poor girl though,' he added on, remembering the event two weeks before. He also  
couldn't insult the brat's taste in comfort.

"Let me explain a couple of things," he began. "That sword, is a Sword of the Daiven."

Seeing the brat raise an eyebrow. he explained further. "The Sword of the Daiven is not just a sword,

it's five swords, which each one bearing a different characteristic. The Sword of the Daiven  
have a specific element tied to them, the first one, being fire, the second sword, has water,  
third has earth, the fourth has wind."

"Now," he paused, "The fifth one, is different from the other's in the fact that it's tied to the person  
it deems worthy to wield it. The others, however, can only be wielded by someone who is a Daiven Knight."

"A Daiven Knight, is part of an organization, the White Cross organization to be exact, we are a group of  
people, chosen by the White Cross Council to eliminate any demonic activity that we hear about."

He paused here to let Harry absorb the information, and then he continued. "Vampires and the like, yes they exist,  
we don't bother with, unless they get out of hand, we hunt down, the demons. They, cause huge trouble, and lots of destruction,  
and they are, notoriously hard to take down, even with four Daiven Knights active."

He paused again. "The White Cross does, what we believe, and we know this to be true, the work of God.  
We eliminate these damned demons and send them back to Hell, where they belong. There has only been  
four Daiven Knights at a time. Recently though, we heard rumors of there being a fifth Daiven Sword around."

He paused to take a drink from a glass of water that he had conjured. Harry, realizing his throat was rather  
dry as well, walked to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of Sam Adam's White Ale. Thomas,  
being a rather devout Daiven Knight, frowned at the idea of a minor drinking, but seeing as he was a guest,  
a rather unwilling one at that, couldn't help but recommend the brat's choice of alcohol. Not that he would ever admit it,  
he continued on.

" You shouldn't drink, and -" Harry interrupted, "You shouldn't be such a foul smelling pedophillic priest, but  
I haven't said anything." Thomas bristled, and Harry smirked.

"_Anyways,_ we hade always heard legends of a fifth Daiven sword, but we knew that it was most likely that, a legend,  
however, recent activity has lead us to believe it exists, and the fact that I had it, before you so callously stole it-" Harry smirked,  
he glared.

"I was able to find out many things about it. It can be wielded by anyone, but once it has found someone it deems its  
rightful owner, no one else can touch it, let alone use it in combat, without the express permission of said owner."

It differentiates from its brothers in the fact that it does not care who it deems its owner, demon, human, in the case  
of William Walace, or Daiven Knight. It's also different, because it has many elements tied to it.  
The basic elements are tied to it, as well as others, but its two main elements, are elements that should never have been  
able to work together."

He paused again, a rather annoying habit, Harry noted, and continued.

"These two elements, are unwieldable powers, unless channeled by an object, or magic,  
but the magics themselves require long and lengthy incantations, that really limit their use. These powers,  
are the powers of Heaven and Hell themselves."

Harry, who was in the process of taking a drink from his bottle, choked.

"The way the sword is used depends completely on the intent of its owner, to heal or to kill,  
light or dark, righteousness, or evilness. It's a powerful tool, and even more powerful  
in the hands of its owner. Which I guess would be you."

He stood up, Harry gazed curiously at him. Thomas said one last thing,  
"Remember this brat, the sword is not a plaything, how you use it is up to you,  
and it can only be unowned, figuratively speaking, by your death, and if you haven't named  
a second owner in its place. But if-" here, his eyes glowed with an immense power, and Harry managed  
to refrain from showing his slight apprehension.

"If you decide to go towards the path of darkness, then be assured, I will find you, and I _will_ send you down  
into the deepest depths of Hell where you _belong!"_

Harry shuddered this time, and knew, somehow, he _knew,_ why this man was chosen to be a Knight.

Thomas smiled, and all his power seemed to recede into him.

"On happier thoughts, I congratulate you on becoming the very first, fifth Daiven Knight. We'll contact you by letter in a bit."

And with that, he disappeared with a pop.

Harry blinked, and downed the rest of his bottle. "I have so got to learn how to do that."

The door bell rang again. Sighing, Harry made his way over to the door, and opened it, to find

an old man, with the most appalling fashion sense. Behind him were a man with greasy hair, a strict looking woman,  
and a man, who Harry couldn't help but feel some sort of connection to.

Smirking inside at the appalled look from the strict woman, the raised eyebrow from the hooked nose man,  
the twinkle of the old man, and the approving look from the other one, he threw the bottle at the wall of the apartment, where it shattered.

With a outward smirk this time, he said, "Well ladies, come in, and help yourself to any alcohol you may want to."

The man let out a barking laugh.

_**Break.---------------**_

While the consversation had been going on between Harry and Thomas.

Dumbledore was having a staff meeting for the summer. He had just finished telling

his teachers, the ones he trusted anyways, about Sirius' innocence, the upcoming Triwizard tournament,  
information about Harry, when an alarm on his desk started flashing.

All noise ceased, and Dumbledore held his breath, the flashing didn't stop. He let out a breath and utrned around,  
smiling.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said, I believe we have just managed to pinpoint Harry Potter's location. The people gasped.

"How?" McGonagall asked, with the other teachers, plus Sirius nodding in agreement.

Dumbledore smiled. "I placed a tracking charm on Mr. Potter when I delivered him to the Dursleys' long ago. You see,  
it tracked his magic, and anything magical in his presence, it wouldflash every now and then over the years, but now,  
it's displaying a very strong reaction to Harry's magic, so, let us make haste to his location. Sirius, you come too."

Sirius' head raised up with hopefulness and anticipation from finally being able to meet his godson, after 14 long years.

They walked into the alleyway the locator lead them too, hardly believing this was where Harry Potter lived.

Snape snorted, "Of course the _famous_ Harry Potter would go out of his way to make things troublesome for us, what with his father being  
such an arrogant bighead."

Sirius snarled at him, "Snape, I swear to God, if you say anything to Harry I will take your balls' and shove them up your-"

Where he would shove Snape's balls would never be known, however, as they had reached the door of Harry's apartment.

Ringing the doorbell, everyone hushed up, and waited, with bated breath, as the door slowly opened.

The sight they got was the last thing they ever expected to see.

It was Harry Potter alright, there was no mistaking the scar on his forehead.

However, they _did not_ expect him to live in a relatively well furnished apartment, with muggle electronics  
here and there, and high quality paintings on the walls. (A/N's Note: I DID say Harry took a lot of night time strolls didn't I?"

They did NOT expect him to be holding a empty bottle of muggle liquor, in muggle clothes, with rock music

blaring from a strange device in the living room. They winced at the guitars, and the lyrics of the music blaring.

_Suicide, I've already died, It's just the funeral I've been waiting for,  
Cyanide, living dead inside, break this empty shell forever more_

The reactions though, were noticeably different for each person with them.

Dumbledore's twinkle only grew more pronounced, Snape

raised an eyebrow , hiding his shock rather well, McGonagall tried, and failed,  
to hide a gasp, Sirius, however, let out a barkinf laugh of approval at his godson's choice  
in music, and clothing.

As Harry had blonde streaks in his hair, contacts to remove the need for glasses,

a Rise Against shirt that had the message, _'We have one planet, one chance'_ and worn

out jeans, he looked noticeably badass.

Smirking, he invited them in, insulting all of them in the process.

_**Break To Harry-----------------**_

They sat down in the living room. Silence bathed the room for a few seconds

before Harry broke it. "So....." he drawled, "what did you guys with horrible fashion sense

decide to come here for." Snape and McGonagall bristled, while the other to merely smiled.

"Let me explain Harry," Dumbledore said, and he proceeded to explain what happened 14 years  
ago with the Dursely's, Sirius being his godfather, the wizarding world, and magic.

(A/N: If you think I'm gonna go through all of that when I just explain a crapload of information with Harry and Thomas, you've got another thing coming. You should know it by now anyways.)

Dumbledore finished telling thje story and they waited for a reaction from Harry. What they got  
was not expected.

In fact, it wasn't at all what they expected.

They had expected temper, anger, sadness, or any number of those things, but what they did not expect

was a calm calculating expression to come over the boy's face.

"So," Harry said slowly, "let me get this straight, he" he pointed to Sirius, "is my godfather, but was unable to obtain guardianship of me  
because of a blunder by him and my father's friends, but mainly because you-" here he pointed to Dumbledore, "were unable to  
ensure that he got a fair trial, even though you had the power to do so." Taken aback, Dumbledore could only nod.

"You," Harry began again, with the music finally turning off, "are the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and

I was supposed to get my letter when I was eleven, but due to the fact that you didn't expect the Dursleys to be heartless sons of bitches,

the letter was mailed to them." They nodded, he began again, "And so you met up with them, and they, being unable to comprehend anything  
that's going to shatter their miserable existance or normalcy, because let's face it, being normal is overrated,  
they threw you out, without telling you they put me in an orphanage."

They nodded. He paused for a moment, and began again.

"Well, fuck-a-doodle-doo Dumbledore, I accept your little invitation, but I also have an amazing story to tell you."

And with that, he began his story of what occured two weeks ago, up to them knocking at the door.

"..and here you all are," he finished, in the middle having gotten another bottle of White Ale.

McGonagall's nostril's flared, "Mr. Potter, I do not believe you are at the appropriate age to be drinking, so if you would please..."  
She left the implied order unfinished.

Harry laughed, "I don't believe I was the appropriate age to be knocked around by the Dursleys, or by orphanage caretaker either,  
or to watch my best, and only friend die, so if you would excuse me for having to find something to drown my sorrows in, you can all  
go fuck yourselves." The group were shocked by his bitterness, and Snape found himself having to redefine his opinion of the boy  
just a little. Nevertheless he found the ability to insult the boy.

"Boy," he snarled, "don't you give us that tongue. Just like your father always prancing around with an ego bigger than  
his penis, although, that wasn't very hard-" he was unable to finish this kind sentiment however, as Harry had  
summoned hiw sword from the wall it had been leaning against.

He pinned Snape up against the wall and shoved his face close to Snapes'.

"Listen here _Professor_ Snape, I don't know what he did to you, and I don't really care, but he was a much better man  
then you must have been, seeing as you reported the prophecy to Voldemort-" the others gasped, he smiled coldly.

"Of course I know the prophecy, you can't expect having this scar, not to know some things about the man you all feared so much?"

Dumbledore coughed slightly, and said with a forlorn expression, "Harry, my boy, I am truly sorry you had to go through this-"

Harry interrupted, "Save it Dumbledore, what's done is done, though I don't see how you, with all of your _magical power_, couldn't  
have managed to check up on me from time to time."

Dumbledore was sufficiently silenced, and Sirius, who had been trying to get his word in the whole time, finally managed to do so.

"Well, Harry, I am your godfather, so, I would like to know, if I am ever declared innocent, if you like to come and live  
with me?" Harry paused, his anger receding.

"I don't know, honestly, I've been living on my own for so long, it'd kinda be a shock to my system," seeing Sirius' face fall, he hurriedly continued,  
"but I'll think about it alright?" Sirius looked up again, grinnning with a glow that seemed to lift years off his face.

Dumbledore asked, with a calculating expression, to repeat what he said about he Daiven Knights, Harry shrugged and did so.

"I don't know about you, but they all need to get laid." Dumbledore beamed at this sentiment, while the others choked on their own spittle.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for you to finally get your letter," and with that he present Harry with is letter.

"I also believe it would be best if you stayed with a family for the remainder of the summer, so here are instructions  
to get to the Weasley's house," and with that, he presented another letter to Harry. Along with a bag containing  
what looked like ash.

Dumbledore smiled, "The instructions, as I have said before, are in the letter."

With that, he disappeared with a pop. The others followed suit.

Harry blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose,  
'I have really got to learn how to do that,' he thought to himself in annoyance.

With that he decided it would be best to live with a family for the remainder of his summer, and,  
looking around at his various possessions, packed what he needed.

Of course, what he needed, and what we think we would need are two completely different things.

Yes he packed what we would pack, but he also packed a few extras

Such as, his guns, his knives, and his sword.  
He also packed his MP3 Player, a stero for his MP3 Player,and various other weapons and cash.

He also texted Felicia, that he was going to be away for a bit.  
After all, can't let the lady who took care of you when ever you came in to her bar worry too much.

With that, he read the instructions in the letter, and stepping into his fireplace, feeling a bit foolish, threw the  
powder too the floor, shouting, "Weasley's Residence!"

Molly Weasley was just eating her diinner with her family when the fireplace flared up.  
Turning around, with her children doing the same, a boy, along with two or three suitcases,  
came falling out of the fireplace.

He got up, dusted himself off, and looked around, surveying the area the way a spy would, when he noticed them.

"Um, hi," the boy said slowly, "I'm Harry Potter, Dumbledore sent me here, and can I have some food please?"

Ginny giggled.

Molly quickly ushered Harry over to a seat, telling him where his room was, and telling him to have  
as much food as he felt he needed.

Harry sat and began eating. Noticing the silence around him, he looked up to find the family staring at him.

"What?" he asked, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

A redheaded boy, scratch that, they were all redheaded, so he resolved to call them by numbers.  
Anyways, Redhead Boy #1 swallowed his food and asked, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry, decidedly feeling like making a comment, proceeded to first, check his wallet, throwing out his social security number,  
his apartment ID, and, feeling creative, took off his shirt, and checked himself. Looking at himself, he nodded, and proceeded  
to strip untill he was only in his boxers, revealing a lithe, lightly muscled frame that most 14 year old teens did not have. The redheaded  
girl blushed, but this passed as she realized there were scars over his body from the many beatings Mr. Peters gave him.  
The others watched as he proceeded to reach into his boxers and grope himself a bit.

He sat down, and cast a spell to make his hands clean.  
He took another bite of the food lain out before him, and said, "To answer your question, yes, I do believe I am Harry Potter."

The family stared at him with wide eyes from his display.

Feeling satisfied, he finished his food, put his plate in the sink, and making sure all eyes were on him, tried something he had been thinking about while stipping for them.

Thinking about the room the mother told him he was sharing, he thought about being there, and using his magic to appear there.  
With a small _pop!_, he appeared, in a room, and thought for a second that it hadn't worked.

Then he realized the room was painted with orange, blinding orange, with moving poster of a team riding on broomsticks.  
Deciding to ask the family about the strange sport later, he heard the girl ask her mother, "Can he do that without the ministry  
owling him?" He smirked.

END

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? It's a bit more informative and put together then the last one, and I hope the  
length is good enough.  
So, Harry's first day with the Weasleys, and he has the entire month and a half to live with them.

A bit more info about this chapter

Daiven is just something I made up for the White Cross Organization,  
Harry will have some conflicts with the White Cross, along with the Council later.  
And how do you like me starting this type of story in Harry's fourth year?  
In stead of his fifth or his sixth, like I've seen others.

R & R please

There probably won't be a pairing in this one.


	3. Of Choices and Songs

A/N: Alright, aaah... the deal with the first chapter is that there's a couple ideas in  
there I forgot to take out while I was writing it, since I changed my mind halfway.  
But once I get a couple more chapters out, and the story's flowing more smoothly  
I WILL go back and rewrite it.

This story is also, very obviously, a very AU story.  
No Quidditch Cup  
sorry

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 3

-- Of Choices, Crosses, and Songs.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A week had passed since Harry had arrived at the Weasley's house.

And he hated it.

It was boring, all he had to do was play chess with the yougest Weasley boy, Ron, he had learned.  
He learned all of their names, and their personalities, as bored as he was.

He had also learned that Ron was an amazing chess player.  
He had learned this after his fourth defeat at the hands of Ron, staring down in shock at the littered chess  
pieces.

Hell, he would even welcome a call from the sword, or that White Cross group then play chess with Ron again.

Ginny would talk to him occasionally, but from what he could gather, she had had a slight crush on him when she  
was younger.

Disturbing, really.

He also found out most of his electronics didn't work in magical areas.  
What the hell kind of bullshit was that?

He had, however, figured out how to wire the devices to feed off of magic, so that was something.

Harry growled in frustration. He liked the family, surprisingly enough, but they seemed to.... open...  
That got you killed on the streets.

Harry polished his Colt Couble Eagle one last time, reloaded the bullets into it, and walked down the steps.  
He was halfway down when he realized he forgot his clay targets. Cursing, he ran back up and retrieved them.

He didn't notice The Weasley twins following him.

_'Why the hell didn't I think of this earlier,'_ he thought to himself dispassionately. Heading outside, he saw  
some gnomes running around. Kicking one trying to bite his ankles, he threw the target up in the air as high as he could.

Taking aim, he pulled back the hammer, and fired.

A resounding _Bang!_ filled the area.

Smirking in satisfaction, Harry grabbed five more clay targets, and threw them up into the air.

The loud gunshots filled the area once more.

This was the sight Hermione came upon as she looked out the window, having just flooed there.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She called out uncertainly, "Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley beamed, not looking at all like  
she was trying to find the source of the banging.

Hermione gave an uncertain look towards the boy in the garden before answering, "There's a strange boy in the  
garden firing a gun."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and gasped as she saw Harry beginning to take out a M16.  
Thoughs she didn't know precisely _what_ it was, or the name, she knew in general that it wasn't something you  
let a fourteen year old boy handle.

Rushing out to the garden, screaming bloody murder the entire time, the Weasley boys, and girl, followed.

They rushed over to the sight over Harry pointing the M16 at them.

They tensed, he lowered the gun, they relaxed.

"Oh, it's you guys," Harry said cheerfully. "Charlie could you help me pack this thing up? Take it to my room please, thank you."  
With that, he handed off all of his guns two him, and cheerfully left the garden, Charlie blinking owlishly at Harry's nonchalant behavior.

Another week passed by, this time, however, with something completely different.

The entire Weasley family bunched up around Harry's door, admittedly, Ron's door, but such details didn't matter.  
The entire family had woken up early this morning, with all intents to go to Diagon Alley and get their supplies for the  
upcoming school year. However, they had not expected to go so early, and so, everyone was in a rush to grab their  
things.

Except for Hermione, because, being Hermione, she was ready to go.  
They stood outside and listened as the strange music came from Ron's room.  
Hermione covered her ears, as she wasn't a fan of thrash.  
She preferred pop, real musicians like the Jonas Brothers, and Taking Back Sunday.

Harry would have had an aneurysm had he known she liked such music.

_Exit light,  
Enter night,  
Take my hand,  
off to never never land_

With that, the music suddenly ended, and Harry came walking out of the room dressed and ready to go.

Looking at the people gathered before him, he said one thing, "Let's go,"

Harry looked at the bustle of the crowd beore him. People dressed in cloaks, what looked  
suspiciously like a hag, and the stores around them. He snorted.

He followed the Weasley's into Gringotts. Walking up to the counter currently open, he had learned  
everything about Hogwarts, from Hermione, and in the process, learned how to tune people out.

_'Felicia would have my head if I ever tried that shit,'_ Harry noted to himself in amusement.  
He had also learned about the houses, Quidditch, and the "proper way to conduct himself before various people"

Hermione had squawked with rage, along with Mrs. Weasley, when Dumbledore came to visit them and he had fondly addressed him,  
as old man.

She had also figured out he was Harry Potter, and he belittled her for believing everything she read.

He liked quidditch.

With these thoughts in his mind, he walked to the Goblin, shoving past the Weasleys and Hermione.

Smirking, he said rather petulantly, "Can I visit my vault please? No, I don't have my key, I've been absent  
for the past fourteen years, of course I'm not going to have my key."

The group gathered behind him gasped collectively.

The goblin favored Harry with shockingly sharp teeth. "Very well, Mr. Potter, if you would place three drops of blood into this bowl here,  
everything should be in order," With a shrug, Harry did so, and the Goblin examined the results.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, here is your key, and what can I do for you today?" The goblin looked sickened at having to be  
polite to a human.

Harry smiled cheerfully, "See, I need to get some money out of my vault, and so do these sad fucks behind me," The "sad fucks" behind  
him bristled. Charlie fingered his wand.

The goblin motioned the Weasley's to his desk, and after a couple of seconds, told a goblin to come and take care of them.

They moved into the carts leading down to the vaults below, and Harry, noting the likeness of the system to a roller coaster  
asked, "Hey, how fast does this thing go?" The goblin smiled, "Very fast Mr. Potter, one speed only,"

Harry frowned, "So, there's no way to make it go any faster?"

Ron moaned behind him.

The goblin smiled again, "On the contrary Mr. Potter..." With that, he pushed a lever up, and they proceeded to go down  
a winding series of loops and turns, Harry hollering and shouting in enjoyment the entire time.

They finally came to a stop outside the Weasley's vault.

Harry stood behind them curiously, hoping to see how much money was in the vault.  
However, he tried not to let the pity show up on his face at the meager amount of coins in their vault.

They got into the cart once more and Harry waited outside his vault impatiently, as the goblin opened it.

"About bloody time," he muttered, expecting his to be completely empy, he was surprised when he saw stacks of  
gold in his vault. Turning around, he realized the Weasleys had already seen it, he scooped up as much as he could  
and made haste to the cart.

"Alright dears," Mrs. Weasley said, after they had all, minus Harry, recovered from the ride.  
"We'll go in groups. Fred, George, I don't care which one of you is which, you'll go with Charlie,  
Ginny, you'll go with Bill and Percy. Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three stick together and get you lists taken care of.  
We'll meet back together at the Leaky Cauldron."

With that, every one got into their respective groups, and they went their seperate ways.

"Alright," Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry, "NO!"

Harry garnered some curious looks. Ignoring them, he continued, "_WE_," here, he crossed  
his arms, "are going to get me a wand, because I don't have one yet."

Turning around, he left them

Ron and Hermione looked after him in confusion. Seconds later, he came back, looking sheepish.  
"I need to know where to go..."

Smirking, Hermione lead the way.

They went inside Ollivanders', and watched as Harry was poked and prodded.

"Hmmm," the old man said. Harry growled, "Listen old man, if you don't stop with this crap, I will  
charge you of child molestation."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Turning around, he said irritably, "Shut your mouths, I've had enough of  
this bull crap! People poking and prodding me, people staring, bunch of assholes asking for autographs,  
I'm about to kick everyone's ass out of principle!"

However, Ollivander had disappeared during his tirade, and had returned with a few wands.

"Now child, try hese wands here..."

Picking one up, and feeling very foolish, Harry gave it a wave.

Nothing happened, untill the sword strapped to his back, hidden under a notice-me-not charm,  
gave out a wail and the wand exploded.

Harry blinked. "Well it's never done that before either,"

Hermione and Ron gaped at the sudden presence of the sword, while Ollivander looked positively  
happy at the prospect of a difficult match.

"_Where did that thing come from?!_" Hermione shrieked, while Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry merely chose another wand, and watched impatiently as it was blown out of his hand again.

Suddenly becoming aware Hermone was awaiting an answer, he frowned.

"I stole it off some bugger, and now it belongs to me, and I'm a Daiven Knight apparently, now shut up and let me choose a wand,"  
Hermione was not to be silenced, however.

"_Daiven Knight?!_ Those people are only a legend! Try again!"

Harry shook his head in amusement.

However, as Ollivander was walking towards him with another set of wands, the sword gave out a hum, and he felt a strange pull to  
the very back of the overcrowded store.

Walking towards the back, he felt the attraction cease. Growling in annoyance, he took out the sword.  
However, he noticed something new about it. Instead of the usual two markings on the hilt of the sword, meaning, he assumed,  
Heaven and Hell respectively, he saw a third one. Blinking, he didn't noticed Ollivanders' look of recognition as he surveyed the sword.

Ollivander smiled wanely, "Ah, Mr. Potter, it seems that only one wand is a match for you, and it seems, that you are very  
lucky to have walked into my store," Harry couldn't have disagreed more, but he bit his toungue.

Ollivander went to the back, and pulled off a very dusty box off of a shelf. Opening it, he motioned for Harry to take it.

Harry stared at it. The sword had started humming again.  
Taking a hold of it, he felt an immense power fill him. At the same time, the sword gave off an unearthly glow, Harry looked around.

Gone were the people milling around. Gone were Granger and Weasley. Gone was the store.

All he could see, was blank, empty space.

With two glowing orbs in front of him.

He blinked. 'How the hell did I miss those things?'

_Harry... Potter...._

Harry turned around, he saw nothing, but again the voice called out his name.__

Harry Potter, you are... the one...... choose your path...

Harry growled, "What the FUCK is going on!? Show yourself! Who are you?"

The voice didn't respond for a few seconds.

_I am...Chaos....._

"What the hell?! THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME ANYTHING!" Harry was almost screaming at this point.

_I am the embodiment of Chaos itself.  
I am the force between Heaven and Hell.  
I am what you humans call, neutrality, I am... Light... yet... I am Dark...._

Harry pondered this for a moment, "So basically.... what I choose now, I am restricted to?"

_In a way yes... but no..._

"Shit!"__

Relax, mortal, you control your fate, but what you choose here,  
will ultimately influence your powers.

Harry cursed again, then calmed down.

"What are some examples of each choice?" Harry asked.

Instead of getting the answer he wanted however, he was drawn into a vision. He was there, but he wasn't.

He saw two things, he saw the Nazi regime, he saw the wars, he saw rapists, he saw horrific things. He wanted to puke.  
At the same time, he saw children laughing, families enjoying their lives without a care in there world.  
It made him want to cry.

He stared at the two images, suddenly devoid of all emotion.

Except for a sense of longing towards each to images.

_To rule... or to protect......  
What is your choice? Tribuo.....Unus...._

'Divided One...' Harry thought to himself, unsure of how he understood the language.

The visions stopped. He saw himself this time, in a mirror.

He gazed curiously upon it, but found himself morphing.  
The left half turned demonic, while the side on his right turned into a rather angelic version of himself.

The Demonic version of himself grinned, drew the sword, gave it a couple of slashes, and  
sheathed it. The Angelic version of himself did the same, albeit grinning in a more calming manner.

Harry was torn. The voice revealed itself again.  
_  
You have your options, Harry Potter, you have seen yourself as ruler, and you have seen yourself as protector.  
Now CHOOSE_

Harry choked, he stared longingly at the mirror, fighting himself.  
_'You know you want to...'_ a small voice in his head said.  
'You know what's right...' another small voice in his head chimed in.

Shaking his head to clear it. Harry turned to the orbs that were still floating there.

_Choose... now..._

Harry felt something puling him, he was being ripped apart...

Suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Spirit," he called out, "I choose neither Heaven nor Hell,"  
He smirked, "I choose my own fate, I am the captain of my destiny, ruler of my soul,"

The orbs grew brighter.

"I choose Chaos," Harry called out. A power filled him, a power that felt familiar, as if it was missing all these years.  
It filled him, and it settled within him, and Harry, suddenly saw the history of the White Cross flashing before his eyes,  
From the times of Merlin, to now, he saw it all. He also saw the depths of Magic itself.

He saw it throughout the universe, how it evolved, long lost incantations suddenly filled his mind.  
Lost Magics were suddenly open to him.

Light, Dark, it didn't matter, the power was _his, his_ to use as _he_ wished.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

_So... Divided you were... divided you will stay...  
You are... truly worthy of this sword... Harry Potter..._

Be warned... the path you have chosen is not an easy one  
You have the powers of both sides, and you will be hunted by both sides...  
With the exception of the White Cross, your friends, and the Cados.  
you will either kill.... or be killed....

Harry smirked, "So just another group of people to slash down? You're making this too easy-"

_ENOUGH!!! Your insolence is amusing, I hope ou do not come to regret it, but nevertheless,  
you will need help from both sides if you wish to survive being put into the very depths of hell_

Flames roared around Harry, and he took a step back.

_I will tell you this.... Harry Potter  
You will need the White Cross for help  
You will need the Cados for help  
You will need your friends for help,  
but the lesson here,  
is you will not make it alone._

The sword in your hand is a powerful one... it can destroy structures, it can take lives with a single slash,  
it can summon up the very demons of hell to do your bidding, it can be a shield, it can heal lives with a single slash,  
it can summon the very hand of God, to deliver judgement among those unworthy to walk this Earth.

But it cannot raise the dead, and it is not infallible.  
You have the sword,  
you also have the wand.

The wand itself, is merely a condutor for your combined energies, as normal wands cannot channel the power of Heaven, nor Hell,  
let alone both.

Now, Harry Potter, it is time for the Oath

Harry, having remained silent through all of this as the information was flooded into his head,  
but still confused, nodded.

Suddenly, a great light surrounded the sword. Rising from his grasp, the voice spoke out again.

_Do you, Harry James Potter,  
Resolve to do as you are told to by this sword_

He nodded

_Do you, Harry James Potter,  
Resolve to live, and die by the Old Laws,  
Resolve to do by the Old Laws  
Do you accept the responsibilty of this sword  
Do you accept all of the trials and tribulations that come with it  
And are you prepared,  
If you do not follow the terms of your agreement,  
To be sent to the deepest and darkest depths of Hell?_

Harry, not sure what he was getting into, nodded

The sword, aimed down at him, dove, and struck him.

Harry fell to knees.  
Gasping, he tried to pull himself up, but found that he couldn't even move.

_So mote it be  
So mote it BE_

With a flash, Harry was filled with the further knowledge of the Old Laws,  
and was sent back to Ollivanders.

Harry blinked, he blinked again and looked around.

Everything was the same as he had left it, he was holding the wand, the sword was humming softly, and Ollivander was staring at him,  
As if he knew what happened.

Harry blinked, and in a daze, paid for his purchase, and left.

They went through their day, with Hermione badgering Harry, because he was apparently glowing once he touched the wand.  
Ron, accepted what happened, and asked about the Daiven Knights.

Hermione huffed, "Honestly Ron, it's a legend, an old one."  
Ron frowned, "but who exactly are they?"  
Harry took his turn, "They are a part of an organization, known as the White Cross."  
Ron nodded, paying more attention then he most likely ever did in class.

Harry closed his eyes, and they walked along for a few more seconds.  
They reached Florean Fortescue again and he sat down. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

Harry opened his eyes and took a moment to get used to the way he percievd things now.  
His eyes were sharper, he could hear better, and he could... sense things better.  
He couldn't explain it, he just knew that he could sense the innate magic inside of everything around him.

He cleared his throat.

"The White Cross organization," he began slowly, "is an organization devoted to hunting down, and destroying, demons  
who come into our plane." Ron focused even more, Hermione also looked up in interest.

"But I've never read-" she began, but Harry interrupted her. "Of course you haven't," he said dismissiively,  
"they're not a well known organization, aside from the legends and stories, no one really knows anything about them."

Hermione looked miffed at being cut off, but accepted it. Ron frowned, "What's with the stuff about planes though?" he asked.

Harry answered, "Demons, don't just exist in one plane, they exist in many others, Hell, being one of them, and being the main  
home of them, but, back to the White Cross."

Ron looked like he was going to interrupt, but he refrained from doing so.

"The White Cross has a select number of people as Daiven Knights, people who are responsible for the removal of these demons.  
There is, usually, only four Knights active at a time, but never less than two. There were rumors of a fifth sword, as each sword  
has a specific element tied to it, existing. One of these Knights, stumbled across me, four weeks ago..."

Here, he explained everything that had happened,four weeks preivous.

Well, not everything, she still wanted to know where he was and why he wasn't at Hogwarts.  
Amaris' death wasn't a subject he was going to touch on either.

With that, they made their way towards the various places they had to go.

They went to a few extra shops as well, Quidditch Shop for Ron and Harry,  
Quality Book Supplies for Hermione and Harry.

Ron didn't purchase anything at the Quidditch shop, but he did gaze longingly at the Firebolt still in the window.

Harry however, managed to purchase a broom, and a snitch.  
At the bookstore, Hermione got some extra books for some "light" reading,  
Harry, however, got books on offensive and defensive spells, occlumeny, legimency,  
and various other subjects.

They also went and got Harry an owl.  
He named her Hedwig.

He had also found out about himself and the things that had been made up about him.

It was with a weary walk, that they sat down at the Leaky Cauldron a few hours later.

The Weasley family, minus Ron, glanced at the sword on Harry's back, and they started a chat about school and other things.

Harry groaned as he felt the tug of the sword.

'Dammit,' he thought to himself, 'not again.'

Excusing himself, he went outside to Knocturn Alley.  
Noting the general darkness of the place, he cautiously entered.

The Weasley family followed.

He walked a few paces, noted the snogging couple, and turned around, unsheathing his sword, humming growing ever more persistant,  
and held it to Charlie's neck.

His eyes glinted dangerously. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?" Harry growled.

Charlie swallowed, and managed an answer. "I could say the same for you, _Potter,"_ he answered coolly, not betraying how  
unsure he felt, with a sword at his Adam's Apple.

"This is very dangerous, and I don't need to babysit anyone," Harry hissed. Molly was just about to speak when Harry shushed her.

Glancing around, he turned around and dove forward unexpectedly, cursing his stupidity at not noticing the werewolf about to kill  
the woman.

He quickly slashed the sword at the werewolf, causing it to growl and retreat. Having caught sight of the sword, the werewolf growled once more, and dove for Harry's jugular.

Harry ducked under the werewolf, and quickly unleashed a wave of pure, undiluted magic towards the werewolf. However, this was for nought,  
as the werewolf quickly jumped to the rooftops and vanished.

Cursing, he ran to look after the woman.

He blinked.

"Felicia?" He said uncertainly.  
The Weasleys watched on, unable to take in what had just transpired.

Felicia groaned and sat up. Noticing Harry, she glared at him.

"What the HELL was that Potter!?" she said, as she tried to slap him. Harry grabbed her wrist and tried to calm her down.

The Weasleys watched on in disbelief.

Harry had managed to calm Felicia down, but had to agree to text her every now and then, and to visit from whatever school he was about to attend.

She had also revealed that her parents had been magical, so she knew somewhat about the magical community.

Harry apparated, as he learned it was called, to the Weasley's house, and collapsed on the kitchen chair.

The Weasley family came from the fireplace a few minutes later.

Bill narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Just what the hell was going on there," he finally settled on.

Harry groaned. "That," he said, adopting a voice one would use on the mentally handicapped, "was a werewolf." He paused, and continued.  
"Werewolf try to kill Harry and Harry's friend. Harry try to kill werewolf." He paused once more, and continued with the voice.  
"Harry need alcohol."

Bill gaped, along with the others. Harry got up and went to the liquor cabinet, otherwise known as apparating up to his room and grabbing

a Sam Adams.

Percy finally managed to find something to say, as Harry had been such an enigma, that he didn't know how to handle it.

"Potter," he drew himself up, "you realize the ministry will have to be informed about this? A muggle? Aware of our world?  
A werewolf roaming around? Unauthorized use of magic? You have a lot of things to explain."

Harry threw Percy a dirty look. "Look Weatherby-" Ron, along with Ginny and the twins, snickered, "The ministry are a bunch of dundering  
old fools, and the thing about magic is, it can only be tracked if used by a wand. Which explains how I've been able to get away with using magic for the past four weeks."

Percy looked as if Christmas had been canceled.

Harry downed the rest of his liquor, and left with a _pop!_ to Ron's room.

_**Break --_-_-_-_-_-**_

So, the month that was left passed by without incident, with the music still blaring, Percy throwing Harry dirty looks, Hermione asking questions  
about the White Cross, and Harry disappearing at odd times, cursing before he left.

The only ones who even knew what Harry was getting up to were Ron and Hermione.  
They still couldn't believe it.

They did let Harry know though, if they needed any help, he could count on them.

Harry, though he didn't show it, was touched, and merely sent them off by telling them to go snog.

Finally, the day arrived for the Hogwarts Express, and Harry left the house with a slightly forlorn expression.

_**Break**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the compartment, with Harry having bought the lot off the candy cart.  
They were joined by a boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, and Harry surveyed him with curiousity.

Recalling the information from his time in the Void, as he had come to call it, he remembered what he knew about Neville's parents.

He could also sense the locked power hidden deep inside his body.

He resolved to draw it out as soon as he could.

He also knew, that Voldemort, while he may be gone, was not dead.  
Indeed, the scar from those many nights ago also served as a slight sensor for him.

What conused him was the fact that there seemed to be seven pieces of Voldemort across Britain.

Frowning, he resolved to ask the old man about it when the compartment door opened.

He looked up, while the others in the compartment seemed to sigh in resignation. The person who had interrupted  
his musing was a blonde boy, accompanied by two cronies, who looked like if they were put together, they would barely be able  
to cast a Levitation Charm.

Ron snarled at the boy, "What do _you_ want Malfoy?" Hermione grabbed his shoulder. Ron ignored it.

The boy, Malfoy, smirked. Harry was unimpressed.

'He calls that a smirk?' he thought dispassionately.  
'...he needs some lessons,'

Then Malfoy started talking. "Well, Weasel, Mudblood, Pudgey, I just wanted you to know, the Dark Lord's time is almost here.  
He'll do away with all of you filth... he might just keep the little Weasellette, though."

Harry stood up. "Run that by me again?" Harry's eyes glinted.

Malfoy smirked, "Oooh what do we have here? A little unsorted transfer student? You should watch yourself, hanging around with  
the wrong crown can cause..... problems."

Harry smiled coldly. "I believe, _Malfay,_ that is a very true statement. After all, looking at your cronies here, that must be the effect of hanging around you so much."

Malfoy turned red. "How dare you? My father is-" "Don't run to your father Malfay, if you're gonna do something, do it!" Harry smirked.

The adrenaline was getting him going. Oh, how he _longed_ to see these three smeared across the floor.  
He needed to fight, he needed a thrill.

Malfay growled, "Crabbe, Goyle, get him!"

The two cronies moved forward, but with the speed of someone who was obviously used to fighting people larger then them, Harry took them out.

Crabbe made the first punch, Harry ducked under it, and grabbed the extended arm. Using the heavier boy's momentum, he swung the boy from  
behind him and layed him out across the floor.

Goyle, having seen this, dove forward, fist cocked.

Harry tutted. "Well, Gayle, you really need to learn how to take a different approach."

Goyle threw his punch, and Harry sidestepped the punch, with the result being that Goyle overextended himself.  
Harry then threw a low kick to Goyle's stomach, and while he was gasping for breath, Harry kneed him in the face.

Goyle, holding a bloody nose, grabbed Crabbe and quickly took him from the compartment.

Malfoy, stood there, shocked.

Harry smiled coldly, walked up to him, and punched him across the face.

Malfoy fell to his knees. Harry smirked. "Malfoy, you have just made a new enemy for yourself, and know this," he paused,  
"I don't take kindly to people who're my enemies." With that, he closed the door.

He turned around to a shocked compartment.

Ron was the first one to break the silence. "Harry, mate," Ron was grinning uncontrollably, "that was bloody amazing!"

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "Harry, you shouldn't have done that, Malfoy's got some powerful friends. You don't want to be on his  
bad side." Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry snorted. "I've met people just like him, they're all talk." He shrugged. "Trust me he won't do anything."  
Hermione remained silent.

They soon started up the conversation again, and talked in comfortableness throughout the ride to Hogwarts.

Harry had recieved a shock when he saw the Threstals, but realized that it made sense, havinghad experience with Amaris.  
They rode up to the school, where Harry was intercepted by McGonagall, who told him to stay with the first years.

Hermione and Ron hesitated, but he flashed them a quick smile.

As Harry stood with the first years, he couldn't help but wonder how he found himself becoming so familiar with people.

'I guess its because it's no longer a situation where you gotta look out for yourself,' he sumrised in his head.

They were soon called out into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore proceeded to bring out the sorting hat.  
Harry was unimpressed.  
No, scratch that.  
He was REALLY unimpressed.

The hat ripped open and burst into song.

_In a time where the Founders lived  
Magic itself knew no bounds  
Time went by then came the houses  
Derived from each four founders  
Gryffindor,  
the home of the brave, the bold  
Slytherin,  
For the cunning, the ambitous  
Ravenclaw,  
For the intelligent ones, the curious  
And Hufflepuff  
Where loyalty, and honor  
reigns true  
Now, Interhouse Unity, forever lost  
Magic itself, with ink some is blotted  
Now Dark times are upon us  
The Interhouse Unity something we shall sorely miss  
For with out the Divided One's help, we will be destroyed by the abyss  
But I am just a mere sorting hat  
Why take my word, take my heed?  
The matter of the fact,  
I'm just an old sorting hat_

The hat silenced.

Applause rung out, amidst hushed whispering about the hats' song.

Harry felt a chill crawl up his back.  
'How does it know?' he thought, staring at the hat

McGonagall started reading through the list, and Harry, sensing that this was going to take a long time,  
broke out his MP3.

Harry had his eyes closed when he realized he was one of the only ones left. Turning off his music, he watche the other first years, pass.

and finally...

"Harry Potter!"

He smirked and strolled up to the hat. It was placed upon his head, and all whispering stopped.

_Aaah... Mr. Potter...  
Or shall I say.. Tribuos Unus?_  
Harry jumped slightly  
_Do not fear Mr. Potter, I mean no harm.  
I.... see that you've already chosen your path?  
'Yeah, what of it?'  
Impressive.. we shall expect great things from you...  
Now, to get you sorted...  
'Gryffindor'  
Ahh... yes... your friends are there, are they not?  
Well, I guess there's no other place_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took the hat off his head, and smirked as applause rang out. He was drawn however, to a mark on Snape's arm.  
Examining Sanpe's arm closely as he sat down, he jumped as Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"We are here, for one more year," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "to host, the Triwizard Tournament!"

Ignoring the cheers, Harry went over his information about the Tournament.

Opening his eyes, he caught Dumbledore's speech about the rules.

It was soon the end of the Welcoming Feast, and Harry was leaving, when Dumbledore called him to the Head Table.

"Ah, Harry, how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Dumbledore said merrily.  
"Eh, you know," Harry said noncommitally, "it smells in here, everyone's all gossipy,  
everyone else smells, I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots, so it's kinda like the orphanage."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ever more.

"Harry, there is the issue of how much you know about magic, so if you would come with me to my office?"

Harry nodded.

Together, they went to Dumbledore's office.

_**END**_

Well, so... I think this chapter is better and longer then the others.  
Some weirdness all around,  
Things will clear up soon, I promise.  
Next Chapter, we get to see the arrival of Durmstrang, Beaubaxtons, and  
The White Cross makes an appearance

Tribuos Unus Means Divided One  
And There will be a pairing...  
Possibly....  
We'll See  
If there is it won't be the focus of this story

This is also not a super Harry  
He's stronger, due to the sword, but he's NOT infallible  
He has character flaws, and he doesn miss things

Read?  
Review?  
(Please)  
(It boosts my selfesteem?)_  
_


	4. Voices Do You No Good

A/N: Alright, this chapter will feature.... you'll just have to wait and see  
Unless you read the last chapter, then you kinda know what's gonna happen...

Alright! Some Review Response time!  
_  
Chi Vayne:_ The uprooting part is a bit confusing, but considering that Harry was slightly drunk, he kinda has to do  
what Dumbledore requests. The relationship with Ron and Hermione is..... a complicated one, they're friends, but they're not friends.  
Harrys just a reluctant friend. In a way.

_ShadowBasalisk_: Thank you, for your oh so kind words of.. "complete rubbish,"... really makes me happy

Alright... let's get back to the story

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_---**_

The Daiven Knight

- Voices Do You No Good

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--__-_-_-_-_-**_

Harry sighed as he woke up. He felt unbelievably cranky.

Nothing good ever came out of him being cranky.

Ever.

Groaning he headed into the bathroom, and saw, at the door, to his _everlasting delight_, the twins.

He liked the twins.

He just didn't like how they went overboard on their pranks.

It was a turn off, really.

He made a desperate dash for the bathroom.

It almost failed. The twins, upon seeing his mad dash, quickly tried to grab ahold of him.  
It was for naught, however, as Harry had done a baseball slide into the bathroom behind him and shut the door.

To the twins, it looked like he just tripped.

As Harry brushed his teeth, he made sure he had everything on him.

_'Okay,'_ he thought to himself, _'Wand, .357 Magnum, Smith & Wesson 500, ammo.... and the sword,'_  
he sighed as the feeling of crankiness appeared again.

It wasn't really crankiness, it was more like, a sixth sense for when his life was about to get even more complicated.

Useful, unless you didn't know what you were supposed to avoid.

And he didn't, most of the time.

_'Okay,'_ he mused silently. _'I could go ahead and wear clothes traditional to the standard of formality that these fucks do, or...'_

He grinned, and walked over to his trunk. He quickly laid out a selection of shirts.  
Quickly thinking it over, he decided to choose a band shirt.

He decided to put on the Rise Against shirt. The one that had the pictures of all the dead animals being, well, killed.

_'Sad,_' he thought to himself, as he quickly pulled over the shirt.

He examined himself in the mirror.

Above the picture of the various body of animals in some horrifying position, the words read, ' Are you ready to fall?' and below that,  
there was another quote, saying, 'We have one planet, one chance,'

It was similar to his other RA shirt, but not as much outrage.

He pulled on his tattered jeans, and his Vans, and he mulled over his outfit.

_'Fine, shirt goes well with the jeans, and you look as devilishly handsome as ever, Mr. Potter,' _ It had always been his belief, that Mr. Peters  
didn't like just because he looked so much better then him.

He mentioned this to him one day.  
He went to bed, no dinner.

Until Amaris snuck him up some.

It was worth it though.

Grinning, he fixed in his earring to his left lobe.

It was a simple one, all it was, was a small skull. It made a statement though.

Giving himself another once-over, he left for the breakfast that he knew would shake things up, _just a little bit._

Dumbledore smiled as he surveyed the early risers. Few of the students ever woke up so early, but the ones that did, usually  
had all the time in the world to do what they needed to do before classes started.

Over the years, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger had become reliable as the earliest people to wake up.  
This was debateable on Mr. Weasley's half however, as he wouldn't fully wake up until fifteen minutes into it.

An admirable feat for someone so young.

He frowned, however, as Mr. Potter walked into the Great Hall.

The teachers sitting at the Staff's Table choked on their breakfast.

Harry was dressed worse then when they had come to visit him.

_'I must really get that boy some new clothes,'_ he thought to himself, while the teachers threw him furtive glances.  
_' Perhaps I could get him some matching robes,'_ He breifly thought about Harry in a miniature version of his robes, and  
dismissed the thought.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
He quickly noted the silence, and shrugged.

Ron and Hermione gapped at him.

Looking up, he smirked.

"Yeah that's right baby birds, oh I'll feed you," Hermione, getting the implication, squeeked and shut her mouth, blushing  
furiously. Ron, however, stared at him, befuddled.

McGonagall came around and started passing out the schedules.

Harry looked at it and looked up at the others, currently unable to talk due to the volume of food that had been shoveled into his mouth.

Hermione, giving a huff of impatience, grabbed all three of their schedules and examined it closely.

"We both have double potions today, first start, and we have transfiguration right after." Hermione told them.

Harry gave the okay.

Soon, they began the long walk to the dungeons, Harry garnering the occasional look, or, in fact, lustful looks from the female  
population.

Snape descended down on the class. Keeping them quiet with a single glance.  
Harry couldn't help but admire this talent.

_That... could be useful,' _he thought silently.

Snape continued, "Today, you will pair up, and choose a potion to brew, _on your own_. You will come to me with your partner,  
and you will each share the grade. If I hear, that anyone is not doing their share of the work, you both, will fail."

He paused. "I also must welcome, our, new, _celebrity,_ Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry glanced up from choosing his song. Snape's eyes glittered.

"Tell Mr. Potter, what would I get from a beazor?"

Harry paused, "I'm assuming from the stomah of a goat, but since you asked _what_, I'm going to  
go ahead and say a cure for most posions, if you can actually get it down into your throat."

Snape frowned.  
"A point, will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter."

He glanced around. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Partner up!"

Harry glanced around, seeing Ron and Hermione throwing him apologetic glances, he decided to look  
around for a Slytherin.

Seeing one, he rushed over to her, and sat down.

"Hi," he said, smiling, "I'm Harry Potter, and you're gonna be my new partner,"

The Slytherin girl in question, gave him a once over, and proceeded to ask him what the hell he was doing.

"Well," he said slowly, "I think I'm getting a partner, who happens to be a Slytherin, because I think Snape likes you,  
and as such, he won't grade me as harshly if I were to work with another partner who was, say.... a Gryffindor."

The girl smirked.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and I guess we'll have to be working together now won't we?"

Harry nodded, "Quite, and it doesn't help you have nice legs either,"

Daphne gaped.

Smirking, Harry dragged her up to Professor Snape's desk, and stood in line.

Suddenly, just as they were about to reach the desk, they heard a voice, a very familiar voice that Harry had never wanted to hear ever  
again.

"_Greengrass!_ What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry and Daphne turned around.

Malfoy gasped, along with the rest of the class.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry turned Daphne around and said calmly, "Go ahead and put us as partners Professor, and we want to do an original potion."

Snape's eyebrows shot up, along with most of the classes. Some because they couldn't believe it, some because they had ignored the partnership until now, and some because they didn't have the ability to raise only one eyebrow.

Snape paused.

"And do you two have a name, for this potion?" Harry glanced over at Daphne, and answered for the both of them.

"Nex Solvo," he answered, appearing unfazed.

Daphne nudged him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" she hissed.  
Harry calmly ignored her.

Snape leaned forward on the desk. "What, do you hope to accomplish with this potion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned as he detected no trace of hostility.

"I hope to cure a disease that has brought pain to me, and many others," he said slowly.

Snape leaned back, "Well, what is this disease? Lycanthropy? Vampirism?"

Harry paused, "No.... it's to cure a muggle disease," The class gapped.

Malfoy laughed. "You're wasting your time _Potter,_ trying to give a muggle a potion clearly violates-"

Harry turned around. "_No, it does not! _The Statue of Secrecy only covers magic made by a wand, however, potions, given to a muggle  
who already knows about magic, violates nothing!"

Snape interrupted, "I believe Mr. Potter is correct, Mr. Malfoy, while his cause is a _noble one_" here, he sneered, "he will find that it is impossible  
to create his own potion in a months time. But I am curious, Mr. Potter, what disease could you be trying to cure?"

Harry swallowed, "Cancer."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "You are aware that a cure for types of cancer has already been created?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I'm talking about leukemia, brain cancer, bone cancer, and various other types."

Snape nodded slowly. "Very well Mr. Potter, you will have my full support in this one," The class once again gapped. "You will need my permission to get into my private stores, but what ever materials you need, I will get for you." Harry nodded.

Snape glanced around.

"What are you all waiting for?" He barked, "Get up here!"

Harry and Daphne sat back down.

"So, Potter, how do you plan to do such a thing?" Daphne drawled.

Harry looked over at her, "I already have half of the potion made, all I need, are the magical ingrediants, and research, and time."

Daphne frowned, "It's not even supposed to have been started on yet Potter."

Harry smirked, "What they don't know won't hurt them," Daphne nodded slowly, and examined him.

_'So, Potter has a soft spot for the muggles, eh?' _Daphne thought, examining his earring.

"Why do you want to do this," Daphne asked. "None fo your buisness!" Harry snapped. Daphne proceeded to tell him that if he wanted her  
help, then he would have to explain why.

Harry sighed, and put both hands on the back of his head.

"I'm using it, for a friend," he said slowly, "that's all you need to know," Harry said, with the meaning being clear.

_Help me, or I'll do it one my own._

Daphne smirked, "Fine, Potter,"

Harry smirked, in return and proceeded to set up the cauldron, and explain where he was in the process.

They had been arguing for several minutes now, about whether or not to use a beazor, or boomslang skin, when Snape came to inspect their  
work. He glanced down at the frothing liquid. "Might I suggest dragon's blood? It would work better then either of the two you are suggesting,  
and it would reduce any unwanted side effects."

Harry nodded. Snape gave him a once-over, and walked away.

The bell rang, Harry and Daphne nodded at each other, and left to their respective classes.

Professor McGonagall gave the instructions to the class.

They were to summon objects out of thin air.

Otherwise known as conjuring. Harry loved it.

He was the first one to get done, with the class staring at him, again, as within minutes of McGonagall telling them  
to try to conjure a goblet, he conjured one, elegantly encrusted with rubies and saphirre.

McGonagall gave him a rare smile, and told him he had no homework.

Hermione huffed.

Harry smirked.

Too soon, however, the classes were over, and they recieved news of Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang arriving that night,

They arrived alright, with the students admiring the entrances of each. Harry snorted.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked. "Amateurs," Harry said peevishly, "they need to make their  
entrance better. I could do a better one with my hands tied behind my back."

Hermione snorted this time, with Ron pointing out Krum.

Harry glanced over at him, and shrugged.

However, to end this all, when both schools finally decided to end the show off, something else happened.

A shriek roared across the hall, making some students cringe, and others appearing to be calm.

Moody was one of the ones who cringed, however, and Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

_'Isn't Moody an ex-auror?' _he questioned himself silently, _'What the hell's he doing cringing from a phoenix?'_

The phoenix, as Harry had guessed it was going to be, roared into the Great Hall.

This was no regular phoenix, as regular phoenixes weren't that big.

Harry could also assume that phoenixes weren't white. As this phoenix, was a brilliant white, and it held itself high.  
Harry stared at it, it stared back.

"What the fuck do you want you sodding piece of dung?" Harry finally asked.

The group collectively gasped.

Harry then noticed the letter attached to the leg of the phoenix.

_You need to relax, Divided One, I am not here to harm you.  
_Harry jumped. _'What the fuck?'  
I am sent by the White Cross, now farewell._

Harry was just about to open the letter when he noticed the people staring at him.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

This was bullshit! If these people really thought they were gonna stare at him, then they-  
Harry calmed himself down. Confused, he didn't hear Dumbledore rise and announce that they had until the end of the week to  
put their names in the Cup.

He also didn't notice as Dumbledore called a staff meeting, and for Harry to come along.

Harry sat impatiently in Dumbledore's office. He held the letter in his hand, and he noticed the phoenix staring at him.

After a few moments, he couldn't take it anymore. "What!?" he growled.

A light laughter filled his head. _Relax, Divided One, you are in no danger_

He growled, "I'm hearing voices inside my head, and I don't know where they're coming from. I would say I'm in plenty  
of danger!"

_You can talk to me inside your head, Divided One.  
_Harry let out a sigh. _"This better?" Much._

Dumbledore came down from the stairs leading up to... a place.

Harry didn't know where it lead to, but he resolved ot find out.

Dumbledore sat down and smiled calmly at him.

Harry growled and sat back.

This proceeded on for a few minutes before Dumbledore finally said something.

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with the White Cross?" he said, eyes twinkling.

Harry snorted. "A bunch of jackasses finding a way to do something that could have easily been done in the morning? Obviously."

Dumbledore gave him a warning look. "I do not believe it would be wise to insult them, Harry, it can lead to unforseen consequences."

Harry snorted again. "Are we done here?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No Harry, I'm afraid not, I need to know the contents of that letter."

Harry shrugged, and was about to open it when the phoenix talked to him again.

_It would be best if you opened it when you are alone, Divided One...  
"Fine."_

Harry said slowly, "I don't believe that would be wise, Dumbledore, your phoenix just told me to open it when I'm alone."  
Dumbledore looked sharply at the phoenix. "Fawkes?"  
The phoenix hopped over and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, Harry, you can open it on your own, but I would suggest tonight."

Harry nodded, and apparated to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry appeared to Ron and Hermione playing chess, with Ron clearly winning, and other various students doing something or other.

He couldn't really be bothered to care.

_They_ cared though, if a student appeared out of no where in their common room.

Silence.

Again.

Harry smirked and apparated to his room, and opened the letter.

With a flash of light, Harry disappeared.

_**_-_-_-_-_**_

Dumbledore sighed as he felt Harry's presence leave the school.

He wished the boy luck on what was coming.

_**_-_-_-_-_**_

Harry blinked as he was immediately sat down on a chair.

Four robed people grabbed him and took him into a room, where six people sat.

Harry blinked.

The four people who grabbed him put down their hoods.

They bowed to the six sitting above them.

Harry recognized only one person, Thomas Darnell.

Their was an empty seat in the middle of the six, however, but a man, came and sat down between them.

Harry blinked.

"Who the hell are you people?"

Noise.

The oldest one, the one sitting in the middle, raised his hand. Silence reigned upon the room.

"Do you know who we are, Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked. "Obviously not, or I would be demanding that you feed me."  
More chatter.

The man sitting on the far left let out an indigant cry. "You see? This is why he cannot be a Daiven Knight! He is completely-"  
The man on the right of him interrupted him. "Silence! He has the sword so-"  
He, was interrupted by another man, and as such, the middle man, slammed his hand on the table.

Silence reigned again.

Clearing his throat, the man spoke to Harry.

"We, are the White Cross Organization, and we need to know whether or not you accept the terms of being a Daiven Knight."  
Harry blinked, "What are the terms?"

The middle man explained. In essence, Harry mused, it was the same as the swords agreement.  
Realizing the man was done, Harry nodded.

The man smiled. "Well, then, Harry Potter, I welcome you, as the fifth Daiven Knight!"

Harry frowned, "So," he said slowly, "Ill have to work with these fucks?" The fucks he so callously referred to bristled.

The man in the middle frowned.

"Rest assured, Mr. Potter, sword or no sword. You _will_ respect this organization."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, right, okay."

Suddenly, a great pain filled him. He fell to the ground, gasping. "Dammit," he said, "Not this shit again."

The pain suddenly stoped. "Again? What do you mean again?"

Harry couldn't tell where the voice came from.

Harry explained his encounter with the orbs.

Silence.

The middle man proceeded to ignore the others and tell him that he had a mission.  
Harry growled. "A mission? You gotta be shit-" The sword suddenly gave out a wail, glowing brightly.

Glancing back, he reluctantly replied, "Fine."

The middle man smiled, "Will the Daiven Knights reveal the client?"

The Knights parted, to reveal.

A girl. Around Harry's age.

The man smiled again. "Let me introduce you. This is Amy, Amy, Harry, Harry, Amy. Now, that man over there, is Jack.

The Daiven Knights, in order, now are Jack, Daniel, Thomas, Bill, and you, Harry."  
He cleared his throat. "The mission, is to protect Thomas' daughter, you are to make sure no harm  
becomes of her. Are we clear?" Harry nodded.

He stared at the girl, Amy.

Amy was blonde, a little bit shorter then Harry, and had a happy-go-lucky attitude.

Harry growled.

"This is not going to be fun."

Amy smiled at him, and they, meaning the people in the room, proceeded to tell Harry the details.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office.

They went over the details quickly, sorted Amy, and they just as quickly went to bed.

The morning arrived, with the teachers being told of Amy's arrival before hand.

The students, however, were left to guess.

It also screwed up some of his classes. Well, only one, Amy was now Harry's partner.

She was smart, but Malfoy kept on targeting her.

And Harry was just too damn lazy to protect her all the time.

So, Harry finally just popped Malfoy in the face and told him to shove off.

All in all, it helped his mood.

Until the week that the champions were decided anyways.

Dumbledore rose, announcing the champions as they appeared.

"The champions, are Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory. I thanky you all-"

He was interrupted by the goblet flaring up once more, and a piece of parchment came shooting out.

Frowning, he took the paper and examined it. "Harry Potter, will you please go into the back room?"

Harry groaned, and slammed his head against the table repeatedly. Amy looked on, unsure.

Harry finally got up, and dragged her to the room.

Appearing, the French girl looked at him inquisitively.

"Vhat is ze matter? Do zey vant us in ze hall?"

Harry shook his head, and smiled, his eyes betrayed his anger, however as he said clearly, "No, I'm the fifth champion."

The events that transpired after that were interesting, Harry ended up yelling at all of them, and Dumbledore told him the date the event was to take place.

Harry merely smiled and nodded.

Amy giggled.

So, it was no surprise to Harry, that for some reason, he began to get annoyed by Amy, in fact, he was beginning to like her- wait,  
sorry. I'm wrong, Harry began to like her, but he still got annoyed by her, yeah, yeah, that's right.

So, at the end of class one day, McGonagall told him to come up to her desk.

"Mr. Potter, you will need to find a partner for the Yule Ball."

With that, she went back to work, with Amy going outside.

Harry didn't notice, however, as he stared at her. "What?" he finally said.  
McGonagall looked up impatiently. "Dance, Mr. Potter, you will have to find someone to dance with."

"Umm... I don't dance.."  
"You do now,"

Harry left, because if his time with Felicia had taught him anything, it was to never piss off a women,  
He had _some_ manners, Felicia would never have let him get away with being impolite.

Unless some she didn't like came into her bar. Then Harry had free reign.

Harry smiled as he remembered some of the fun times, but this quickly dissapated as he heard Amy let out a shriek, among other screaming students. Growling, he quickly apparated to her location.

_'Oh, fuck'_ he thought, looking up at the.... _thing_ that was about to lunge at Amy.  
_'I think I'm in way over my head on this.' _ he thought to himself. It was an astute observation, as the thing was twice his size, had many rows of teeth, and bigass arms.

He noticed Dumbledore and some of the other staff running out. Along with the students.

_'Crap.'_

"Harry!" Dumbledore called out, "stay where you are! We'll take care of it!"

Harry was just about to agree, when the sword gave another wail.

Groaning, he went off and proceeded to try his luck against the thing.

No such luck. After a few minutes, it was obvious Harry was going to lose, but at this point, Harry was pissed off, fed up, and beaten down.

_'This is some bullshit, damned White Cross telling me to protect the brat. I'm gonna-'_ What he was going to do however, would never  
be known, as at that instant, Harry felt something take over him. In a flash, he suddenly began to transform into the angelic form he had seen  
in the Void.

His mind focusing, he flew up, and with a power he never knew he had, summoned some of the Old Magiks.

_"Olympus INCENDIA!" _The sword glowed with holy power, and following an instinct he never knew he had, he swooped down and  
sliced the beast. The beast roared and it's body started cracking as the sun lit up. Beams of light started crossing down onto the beast,  
forming a rather crude version of a cross. Suddenly, the beast vanished with a final roar.

Harry returned back to his original form.

Looking around at the gathered students, he smirked.

"That's why," he paused, "you don't mess with someone who has a sword, bitches!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

_That, was great Divided One_

Harry growled.

_'Goddammit'_

The sword was talking to him again.

That just wasn't fair.

_-_-_-_ END

So, okay chapter, don't you think?

Didn't go as far as I wanted it to, but I reached the end of my rope.

Next chapter, we'll see how the Yule Ball goes, and the First Task.

And maybe a little bit more.

We also get to see how these new developements work out for Harry.  
We also get to see how he copes with Sirius' head in the fire.

There's more, but until I write it, you just won't know will you?

Read?  
Review!  
(Please...again...)  
(Does wonders for my self-esteem)


	5. Rescues, Dances, and Dragons

A/N: Alright... I think I'm about a week and a few days late on this, or I could be wrong...  
but I know I'm late.

Sorry, life kinda got in the way, but things should return to normal soon enough.

And... thanks to Rick, his flame has made me feel very warm and cozy.  
But okay, let's continue.

Have a lot to cover, some action, the Yule Ball, and the First Task.  
Gonna be a strain on my fingers.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

The Daiven Knight

-Rescues, Dances, and Dragons

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Harry groaned as he walked through the crowd. _'This sucks,' _he thought to himself warily.

He was bruised and bleeding.

It didn't like being bruised, and he didn't like bleeding.

And he certainly didn't like an idiot to be the cause of his bleeding.

Amy smiled uncertainly. "Are you okay?" She asked, once again, uncertainly. Harry turned towards her  
and growled. "Your dad," he said, growling, "owes me another shirt."

Amy blinked.

Harry turned around the the crowd that had formed. "ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!" He shouted.

There was collective muttering and Harry left, Amy in a tow.

_Next day..._

Harry groaned as he slowly got up. Turning on his trance music, he slowly got up and started picking out his clothes for the day.  
He smiled as he noticed the other boys in his dorm started to stir. He cleared his throat, "WAKE UP LADIES!"

He smirked and walked out of the room, turning off his alarm on the way.

As Harry sat down, Amy came hurtling down, eyes wide, and face pale.

"Harry! There's something wrong! My dad-"

"Well obviously there's something wrong, your dad's a cun-" McGonagall shadowed over them, nostrils flaring.

Harry smiled. McGonagall wrenched her lips apart slowly, and calmed herself down. "Mr. Potter, do you have a dance for the Yule Ball?"  
Harry, still smiling, shook his head.

She frowned, "Mr. Potter, do realize that this is mandatory, do not embarass our school by you antics." She left.

Amy coughed impatiently. "Harry-" "Shut up," she stopepd, looking affronted. Harry smiled. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Amy stared, "You? Dance? What the f-" Harry grabbed a syrup bottle and squirted the syrup in her mouth.

Choking, she swallowed and glared, which is the scene Ron and Hermione walked upon to. "Yeah, sure, whatever, but _look at this."_

Thrusting a letter at Harry's face, she waited impatiently for him to read it.

_Amy,_

Jack, Daniel, Bill and I are trapped in one of the Wyvern's caves.  
It was a trick by Denovos, we got a lead on where a Demon Lord was.  
What ever you do, DON'T LET HARRY SEE THIS! The Wyvern's are extremely powerful,  
and Denovos is here. Harry won't stand a chance, and he's an idiot.  
Let Dumbledore know, tell him to form the Order again. I know it seems soon, but  
there is a chance we may not make it, and the Order is the next best thing to The White Cross, since none of us  
can call on a demon or angelic power to help us.  
We barely managed to get the phoenix here, but get us help.

And quick.

Thomas.

P.S. DON'T LET HARRY SEE THIS LETTER  
P.S.S. I'M SERIOUS

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You know that he specifically said _don't let me see this,_ do you?

Amy flushed but stared at him, determination raging in her eyes. Harry groaned as the sword gave another whine.  
Ron and Hermione looked in between them, confused. Harry sighed and got up, and jerked his head in a motion that clearly meant for  
her to follow him.

Confused, she stood up and followed him to the Head Table.

"Dumbledore," he said calmly, "we need to go somewhere," he waited for Dumbledore impatiently.  
He creased his eyebrows, "I'm sorry Harry but-" Harry finally exploded.

"GodDAMMIT! READ THIS!" Harry thrust the letter into Dumbledore's face.

Taking it, but giving Harry a reprimanding look, he read it, slowly paling. Standing up, he signaled for the teachers to follow him,  
and giving Harry and Amy a nod to do the same.

They followed him up into his office, the teachers giving each other worried looks.  
They expecially got worried when Harry took out guns and loaded them.

Dumbledore merely cocked an eyebrow.

Finally, they reached the office, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I fear that dark times are upon us. Even darker, then the times of Voldemort.  
It is time, to call the old crowd." Pausing, he pulled out his wand and set a couple of quills to work on parchment.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So," he said slowly, but was interrupted, as the letters finished and Fawkes gave a screeching cry, grabbed the letters, and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry coughed. "What are we going to-" Harry was again interrupted by the Weasley family, excluding children, excluding Bill and Charlie.  
Sirius and another person followed.

Soon, the room was filled with people.

Very confused people.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"People, dark times are upon us. I fear, we must once again, form the Order of The Phoenix."

Silence met this announcement. "Is Voldemort back?" One of the men called out from the back.

"No, but-" "Then why are we here?"

"Well-"

Soon, the room was filled with people shouting shut up at each other.

_'Oh my god,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'I cannot believe I am about to work with these dumbasses.'_

Drawing his gun, he fired it.

Silence instantly reigned across the room. Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Harry shrugged, "Hey, it works."

Sighing, Dumbledore continued.

"We, have been called upon to help an organization known as the White Cross-"

The same man from the back shouted something about it being a myth.

No one actually knew what he said, because the last five seconds were forgotten as Harry drew his sword and  
held it up to the man's throat.

Seeing as he disappeared then reappeared, perfectly understandable.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If I may continue?" Harry nodded.

_Ten minutes later_

Harry and Amy sighed, the room was once again arguing about how to proceed,  
with Dumbledore looking over, looking exasperated.

Harry sighed and fired his gun off again.

"Alright," he said impatiently, "Here's the plan, I-" "Who the hell are you?" another man called out.

The Weasley family groaned.

Harry smiled grimly, "I am the Divided One, the Chosen One, the man, the dude, God!"

Harry smiled once more, "In other words, I am Harry fucking Potter."

Silence.

Harry smirked and was about to continue, but was interrupted again. "Prove it!"

Harry sighed and lifted up his hair, causing the others in the room to gasp.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I will go to their location, you guys, will sit here, and argue like children,"  
He smiled in satisfaction.

Amy glared at him, "I'm coming with you," "No," "He's my-" "And I'm supposed to protect you so" "I don't care,"

Harry groaned. "Fine, whatever, just... choose something from my trunk."  
Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Amy smirked in satisfaction.

The others began to get loud again, various arguments of Harry being too young.

_Break-------------------------_

Harry walked silently towards the house, the others following him.

Others meaning Amy, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, McGonagall, and Snape.

In other words, nine people too many.

Harry had managed to pinpoint the location through the sword. As it turns out, the sword could track the other ones.  
Unfortunately, the house had tons of wards, which explains the older people. They were also stuck in a tunnel,  
not a cave, and Harry couldn't apparate all of them there.

Harry nodded towards Bill towards the wards. Bill nodded and started examining them. Harry groaned and  
sat down. Amy did the same.

The adults, however, remained standing.

Bill stepped back, shaking his head.

"I managed to get rid of most of the wards, but there's three others that I just can't get through."

Harry groaned. The sword gave out another whine. Remus looked at him calculatingly.

"Harry, what's-" Harry interrupted him. "I don't know, don't care, but I know what it wants me to do."

Harry unsheathed his sword, and thinking slowly. Tried to get the sword to talk to him again.

_'Hello? Helloooo'_

Shut up...  
'Finally, help me get rid of these wards,'  
No  
'Why the hell not?'  
Cuz, I don't feel like it

Just kidding, fine, just, hold on.

The others waited patiently as Harry stood at the wards, eyes closed, appearing to be sleeping.

Snape finally gave up. "Potter-"

Harry's eyes burst open and glowed with immense power.  
Through Harry's perspective, everything appeared normal, although he felt slightly bulkier.

To the others, he had gone through a transformation. In other words, he had gone into his Demonic form.

Growling, he saw red, and swung the sword.

The sword crackled against the wards, brilliant light flashing.

The wards slowly gave way, until the last ward stood in his way.  
Growling, he searched his newly feral mind for an incantation, or a spell.

"Abyssus OFFENDO!" With that, a circle of red light circled around him.  
His sword grew red, and suddenly, a plethora of fire came from the ground below and encircled his sword.

Growling, he once more striked the ward. It finally gave way with a thunderous roar.

Harry turned around, once again normal. "So," he smiled, menacingly, "let's go."

Amy walked fast to catch up. "What the hell was that?" she hissed.

Harry glanced at her. "That," he said slowly, "was me getting the job done." He smirked, "and your dad didn't want me to come."

Amy glared. "I didn't expect you to turn into some hellspawn-" Harry turned around. "Look, do you want my help or not? Because I am the _Divided One_, I can choose to go either way, and right now, you're really tempting me."

Amy squeeked, all rage forgotten. "Sorry," she mumbled. Harry sighed and apologized for his outburst.

The adults behind them raised an eyebrow. "Albus," McGonagall said slowly, "is it possible that Mr. Potter-" "I do not know, Minerva,  
but let us hope."

Harry shook his head, the effects of the Demonic form still active.

They crawled down into a maze of tunnels, and Harry, tutting impatiently, encircled them in a dome of light.  
Closing his eyes, he thought about where the other Knights were. Opening his eyes, he concentrated, and they disappeared with a pop.

Jack, Thomas, Bill, and Daniel groaned.

"Do you think he's-"

With a flash, Harry and his entourage appeared.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked a simple question, "Where are the Wyverns?"

Thomas and the others gaped at him.

He turned to Amy furiously, "_I told you to-"_ she interrupted him.  
"He was the only option dad, and if we hadn't, we wouldn't have made it through the wards."

Gaping, he paused for a few seconds, and gestured her to hug him.

Harry paused in his observance of the seen. Hackles raising, he turned around and gripped his sword in his hand.

The others, meaning the Knights and Amy, observed what he saw that they didn't.

A deep voice chuckled.

"So the family is finally reunited. How sweet...."

Harry growled, a mysterious rage taking over him.

A figure walked out from the walls, seemingly appearing from the shadows.

Behind him, he heard Thomas breathe out.

"Denovos..."

Harry growled impatiently. "What do you want?"

_I would think that's obvious, he wants to kill you,  
_  
Harry groaned. _'Shut up'_

The others tensed, Denovos chuckled.

"I won't bother you yet, little ones, that would be rude after having just bbeen reunited."  
Still chuckling, he continued on. "I can't say the same for these guys though."

The ground parted and up from the flames that had risen up, demons began crawling through the ground.  
Growling, they began to fight with the demons.

These weren't tall and strong demons, they won by overwhleming their opponents by sheer numbers.  
They were scary and annoying though.

Harry, however, had other plans in mind.

Raising his hands, another hole parted in the floor. This time, his brand of demons emerged, along with a rift suddenly appearing,  
as he raised his other hand, and summoned fairys, otherwise known as Illumitix, to the fray.

The demons and Fae on Harry's side reguarded the other cautiously. Turning to look back at their new summoner, he nodded.  
The battle once again started, with hellfire and lights flashing.

Denovos blinked at these new developements.

The other Knights had been so shocked that they had almost dropped their weapons. They soon regained cognitive function and  
returned to the battle.

Denovos turned around, but was knocked down by Harry's shoe.

Leaping up in a fury, he growled in a voice no longer human. "_You DARE touch ME mortal? I am a Demon Lord, and you dare defile  
such a title by laying your worthless hands on ME?!"_ Denovos raised his hands and sent a tidal wave of rocks towards Harry.

Harry growled and leaped to avoid the rocks. Sword in one hand, wand in the other, he charged Denovos.  
Denovos did the same, drawing his own sword. The clashed, sparks flying and spells flying, Denovos was unable to get the upperhand.  
He had the experiance, but the boy, he had something else.

Denovos studied the boys' eyes as they stood at a stand still.

_'Strange, his eyes,' _ he though to himself, _' It's almost as if he's calling upon two elements at the same time, as if he's...'_

Denovos narrowed his eyes, and channeled energy through his sword.

"Abyssus Genus Patentia!"

Harry's eyes flashed open and he was blown back as the tidal wave of energy blew across him.  
Looking up, he glared at Denovos.

Denovos' breath hitched as he examined the boys eyes.

"Impossible," he breathed, "No one should be able to channel Heaven and Hell! Let alone both at the same time-"

Harry got up and rushed him again. Denovos barely managed to parry before Harry was once again on him.

"This kid," he growled as he was pushed back farther and farther.

"Abyssus Incendia!" Denovos called out.

His sword began glowing once more with power, but Harry caught it this time.

"Iratus Censura!" Harry's sword glowed with immense power. They pushed, neither one gaining the upper hand, until...

BOOM!

The clashing swords finally equaled out and sent the both of them sprawling.

Denovos stood up, lip bleeding. Harry mimiced his movement, spitting out blood.

"I underestimated you boy, it will not happen again," Denovos called out.

With that, he raised his hand and the demons returned to whence they came.

He disappeared in a burst of fire.

Harry turned around and saw the others staring at him. Raising his hand, the demons and Fae returned to their respective places.  
Dumbledore and the teachers stared at him, none of them believing the scene they had just saw.

The Knights stared at him appraisingly, yet calculatingly.

Amy, however, looked awed, yet scared.

Harry paused. Finally, he settled on saying one thing. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

_Break_

Harry and Amy stood inside Dumbledore's office as he and the Knights discussed things with the Order.

"So," she said casually, "were you serious?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "About what?" Amy smiled, "The dance?" this time it was said uncertainly.

Harry smirked, "Sure, why the hell not." Amy smiled.

_Break_

Harry woke from his slumber as the flames in the Gryffindor common room roared to life.

Rubbing his eyes, he saw Sirius. "What the hell are you doing? You're a wanted fugitive!"  
Sirius laughed. "Don't worry harry, your love for me makes me feel all warm and fuzzy-" Seeing the look  
on Harry's face, he decide to hurry on.

"So," Sirius paused, "found a date to the Yule Ball yet?" Harry nodded.  
Sirius gained a look of eagerness on his face. "So, who did you ask?"  
Harry smiled, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find out when you find out."  
Sirius pouted.

Sirius paused, Harry coughed.

Sirius smiled, "You know I will find out right Harry?"  
Harry laughed, "Good luck," Sirius gained a glint in his eye.

He cleared his throat. "I looked into Crouch Sr., Harry, and here's the thing,"

Sirius proceeded to explain what had happened. (A/N: You should know how the conversation goes about Crouch.)  
Harry paused. "Sirius," he said slowly, "Is there any way that Moody isn't Moody?" Sirius frowned. "What, you mean kidnapped him?"  
Harry nodded.

Sirius thought it over, "Possibly, but Dumbledore wouldn't hire him unless he was completely sure," Harry snorted.

Sirius shook his head. "I know you don't like him Harry but, oh never mind."

Sighing, he thought about the idea again. "Maybe, it's possible, but doubtful. Do you know the First Task yet?"

Harry nodded. Sirius eyes bugged out, "What? How!?"  
Harry smirked, "Magic," he said, wiggling his fingers.

Sirius groaned. "You're frustrating," he said. Harry smirked.

Sirius' eyes suddenly grew wide. "It's _HER_ isn't it?" Harry looked at him, confused.  
Sirius shook his head. "AMY!"

Harry snorted, "No," Sirius grinned gleefully.  
Harry paused, "Sirius, don't you go telling her father,"

Sirius grinned, "Why Harry, I would never,"

With that, Sirius' head vanished from the fireplace.

Harry groaned.

_Break--------------_

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione as he walked into Transfiguration.  
Christmas was approaching, and it was approaching fast.

He never liked Christmas.

Much anyways.

Hogwarts was beautifully decorated, the only ones who didn't seem to appreciate it were the people from Beaubaxtons.

Harry snorted as he overheard Fleur Delacour complaining about the food.  
He paused and smiled up at McGonagall as she arrived and closed the classroom door.

"Today, class, we will be working on...." Harry began to think about other things.

Soon, she had given them her instructions, with some of the students from Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons observing, including  
Fleur and Krum.

This caused Ron to mess up horribly.

Harry, on the other hand, hadn't even attempted it yet, as he was listening to his MP3 Player.

They were to be charming rocks to turn into Christmas baubles, however, Ron only caused his to explode.

Hermione wasn't having much luck either.

Sighing, Harry put his head down when McGongall stood over him and whacked him sharply on the head.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not wish to participate-" he interrupted her by standing up, stretching, and waved his wand over the  
rock.

With a flash of light, it transformed into a beautifully crafted bauble. It was reminiscent of a snitch.  
It began to take flight, but Harry caught it.

McGonagall gaped.

Harry smiled.

_A few days later..._

Harry sighed as he stood at the bottom of the Gryffindor stairs.

He had dressed into a dress robe, and felt very uncomfortable, as he normally wore suits.  
Not that he would complain, Felicia beat that lesson into him one too many times.

He looked up and his breath hitched as Amy came down the steps.

She smiled at him uncertainly. Harry smiled, "You look beautiful,"

She smiled and they waited for Ron.

Ron had successfully managed to find a date, but Lavender had seemed less then pleased.

Ron finally came down with Lavender in a tow.

"Hey have you seen Hermione? She still hasn't told me who she went with..."

Harry grinned, it was so obvious they had the hots for each other.

Harry and Amy walked down the hall to the Great Hall, turning quite a few heads along the way.

Or it could have been Ron's ridiculous dress robes.

Harry and Amy soon sat down and surprisingly enough, started making conversation.

"So Harry," Amy said as she accepted the offered cup of punch.

"What do you do for your hobbies?" Harry blinked, "Er, huh?"  
Amy giggled. Harry grew increasingly aware of the heat under his collar.

"What do you do for a hobby?"

Blinking, he cleared hi head.

"Oh, I play music..." WIth that, they lasped into silence until Harry finally broke it.

"So what do you do?" Amy thought for a moment. "I'm not sure.."  
"What do you mean you're not sure," Harry said, bemused.

Amy thought for a moment, "See, my dad's a Knight, so he's always a bit overprotective, which is why I normally don't get  
to go out and do anything." Harry nodded acceptance.  
Looking around, observed the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry said sheepishly.  
Amy smiled and nodded.

They got up and out onto the dance floor.

They passed Moody who offered him some advice about the First Task.

Harry politely declined.

He looked around and saw Dumbledore's shocked look.

Amy finally got around to asking him why he asked her.

They sat down and he paused for a few moments.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. Amy raised an eyebrow, "You don't know..." she said slowly.

Harry shook his head. She shook her head. Harry raised an eyebrow and she merely stayed silent.

Harry groaned. Amy looked at him questioningly.

"Sword," he grunted.

Amy nodded in acceptance. They finally managed to break the silence by the starting of another song, and they got up to dance.

As they danced, conversation returned, along with predictions about whether or not the wine was spiked.

They had sat down to eat however, when Hermione and Viktor sat across from them. They smiled, with Ron sitting on Harry's  
other side.

All in all, the night passed without incidence. Except for the fact that they found out about Hagrid's condition, but otherwise, they had a good time.  
Harry and Amy stayed outside, while Hermione and Ron went back in, arguing.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "It's so obvious they want each other," Amy giggled.

"You know Harry, I had a great time tonight," she said, as she leaned against him. Harry flushed and stared at a beatle for a few seconds.  
His hair raised on the back of his neck but he paid no mind.

"Yeah, I had a great time too," Harry answered. Amy smiled.

"Think your dad would be mad?" Harry asked. Amy giggled again, "Maybe, I don't think he knows what to make of you."

Harry smirked, "I'm glad, I'm like Zorro," Amy giggled again and they leaned into each other.

As they stared into each others eyes, Harry could hear Thomas screaming at him in his head.

He stared deep into her blue eyes, and they leaned in further.

Their lips brushed and hesitating, Amy pulled him in.

They walked in comfortable silence towards Gryffindor tower, bidding each other goodnight, they went into their respective dorms.

Things were nice, until the next day.

Harry and Amy walked into the Hall and sat down across from Ron and Hermion, who seemed to be making very polite conversation.

Otherwise forced conversation.

The mail came however, along with the headlines.

_** Harry Potter Has A New Crush?**_

_It seems that Harry Potter, a young, troubled boy of fourteen has finally found a flame.  
Amy Darnell, the new transfer student, and admittedley one of the prettiest for her age.  
Questions arrive, however, of how she manage to lure Harry into her grasp.  
Better watch out Harry, you may have found someone-_

Harry snorted and lit the paper on fire.

Hermione looked at him expectantly, while Amy gave him subtle nudges.  
He in turn, discreetly gave her the, 'No, I'm not gonna talk to her about it,' glance.

He, Amy, and Ron had figured out codes to use whenenver Hermione wanted information  
It worked, as long as they weren't the only ones in the room.

"_Harry_," Hermione finally said.

Harry looked up, "Yeeeeeeees?" he said, in a poor imitation of an Australian accent.

Amy giggled.

Hermione huffed. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
Amy answered, "It didn't happen until last night Hermione, don't worry, there's nothing going on."

Harry raised an eyebrow, she gave him a 'shut up' glance.

Hermione accepted this and calmed down.  
However, someone entirely unwelcome appeared

"Hey _Potty!_" The four of them groaned collectively.

Malfoy walked up to them, gays- er, groupies- ah, sorry, cronies in a tow.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

Malfoy smirked, "Calm down Weasley, don't need to be jealous because of my utter perfection,"  
Ron snorted.

Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry and Amy. "So you two lovers now? I suppose it fits, considering hwo you seem to like lowlife trash,"

Harry's eyes glinted. "Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked, "What Potter? Don't want them to know about.... _Peters_burg?

Harry's heart stopped for a second, and Malfoy gained a look of victory.

"So they don't know?"

Amy turned to Harry, "Harry, what's he talking about?"  
Harry paid no attention.

"I swear to god Malfoy,"

Malfoy smirked again, "You'll do what potty? Are you going to get me killed?"

Harry growled, "Malfoy, don't speak of things you don't know about,"

Malfoys' smirk widened. "Oh I know all about it Potter, I just can't remember the poor girl's name. Didn't it start with an A?"

Harry's eyes grew positively feral. He was having a hard time containning his rage, which was only exacerbated by Hermione's concerned,  
yet speculating look.

Malfoy continued, "Oh, I remember now, was it Amaros?"

Harry bristled, "You aren't fit to speak her name Malfoy, so _shut, the fuck, up."_

The teachers finally noticed something was wrong, and they got up, but unfortunately for Malfoy, he had already said her name.

"That's right, it was Amaris, wasn't it?"

With a roar, Harry got up and dove at Malfoy.

Malfoy fell to the ground with Harry on top of him. Harry stood up and lifted Malfoy off of the ground.

"I told you Malfoy, not to say her name, and you said it." Harry punched Malfoy in the stomach.  
He gasped and coughed.

"My father-" Harry flicked him in the cornea.

"The next time Malfoy, I won't just hurt you, I will _kill _you," Harry whispered into his ear, and he threw him over the table.

He turned around to the teachers pointing their wands at him.

He let out a breath, "It's fine, Malfoy just made some stupid remarks,"

McGonagall's nostrils flared, "Nonetheless, Mr. Potter, attacking a student is serious buisness."  
She paused, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a detention with me tomorrow night."  
Harry nodded.

He sat down and groaned. Amy tapped him on the shoulder, "Harry?" she said, forced calm in her voice, "Who's Amaris?"

He groaned.

"I.... well.... she used to be a very good friend of mine."

Amy frowned, "Was she one of your friends back in the day?"  
Harry looked up sharply, "How do you know?" Amy shrugged. "Dad," "Ah."

Hermione looked between them both. "Harry, you need to talk about this." Harry glared at her, "No, I don't."

Hermione gained her familiar air of self-righteousness. "You lived in an orphanage didn't you?"  
Harry glared her. This was all the confirmation she needed.

"I knew it! Why else would there not be too much information about you? And why you came here now instead of first year?"

Harry growled, "Hermione, shut up."

She turned around, "No Harry, you need to let your feelings out, you need to talk about this." "_No, I don't,"_  
Harry growled back, warning in his voice.

Hermione had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Harry, did they not feed you enough? Were you treated well?"

Harry growled, "_Enough_, you don't need to know."  
Hermione frowned, "Amy knows," "That's because of _who she is_."  
Hermione snorted, "What your _girlfriend?_" That's hardly an excuse!"  
Harry started drumming his hands on the table, Amy and Ron looked back and forth.  
"Hermione," they both said, but she shushed them impatiently.

"Harry? Don't you see? You could write a book! You could give valuable information to people on how some orphanages are treating  
the children! You could give interviews! You could talk about-"

Harry finally blew up.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT, UP!_" Harry roared. Hermione looked as if she were about to protest, but a glare from Harry  
silenced her.

"Do you really think I want to talk about this shit? It's in the past, it's over, so why the fuck are you bringing it up? Do you ever consider  
anyone elses' feelings before you go on an information binge? What if it was a bad experience Hermione? What if I'm better off  
not talking about it? Do you ever think about anything BESIDES your precious BOOKS!? All you want is knowledge of what happened?  
Fine, here's what happened, you little know-it-all _bitch_. I got my best friend killed in that orphanage because of my stupidity, I was trying to save  
her, and instead, I get her fucking KILLED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? HUH? ARE YOU?"

Harry's voice started to break towards the end, but do to the acoustics of the room, the echos of his shouts made his words unintelligible to  
everyone but Amy, Hermione, and Ron.

Amy reached to Harry, but he drew back and disappeared.

Hermione sat there, shocked. Looking up, she saw Amy's face and tried to explain herself, but couldn't.

It could be because she couldn't find the words, or it could be because when she opened her mouth, Amy had slapped her.

What ever the reason, she closed her mouth and began to cry. Ron got up and said slowly, "Let's go find Harry,"

He and Amy walked out of the Great Hall.

Amy finally found him sitting on top of the astronomy tower.

"Hey!" she called out, waving her arms.

Harry jumped down and smiled. She gave him a hug.  
She felt him stiffen, before cautiously drawing his arms up to return the action.

They broke apart, and they sat on the ledge.

"Harry," Amy said cautiously, "do you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry shrugged. They sat there for a few more minutes before Harry finally caved in and told the story of what happened months ago.

At the end of it all, they hugged, and they agreed they would never speak of it.  
When asked what he was going to do to Hermione, he simply replied, "Nothing,"  
Amy left it at that.

_Next week_

Harry laughed along with Amy and Ron as they talked about the upcoming task.  
Harry felt ready, he had faced worse then a dragon.

He just hoped he wouldn't do anyhting stupid.

Hermione walked up to them, she opened her mouth, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, but she broke off in a sob and  
continued walking. Harry watched her dispassionately.

Ron watched her leaving with a slight touch of bitterness, and excused himself to the bathroom.

They turned around to walk towards the gates.

"Hey Harry," Amy said, "I've got a surprise for you," Harry turned towards her, "Oh really?" he said, grinning, "Does it involve dancing  
and a pole?" Amy gasped and slapped him on the arm. "Harr_yyyy_," she said beggingly.

Harry laughed, "Fine, what's the surprise."

Amy sighed, "I invited my family to come and... watch?" She said, bracning herself for the inevitable sardonic reply that she knew would come.

Harry stared at her. "Why would you do that? You know your father hates me right?" Amy sighed, "He doesn't hate you, he's a Christian."

Harry snorted, "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that just because he's a _Christian._"  
Amy frowned, "What's wrong with being a Christian?" Harry snorted again. "I don't know, could be the hypocrisy, the judgementalness,  
the judging others part, the belief that only they are right, the fact that they enslaved the blacks and the asians. Take your  
pick."

Amy gaped, surprisingly enough she could find no argument.

Harry smirked and tousled her hair up. Amy grew red and started pushing him towards the location of the First Task.  
They walked and talked as they reached the camp.

They viewed the dragons roaring up and reading their heads as the trainers struggled to calm them down.

"I just want you to know Harry," she said, swallowing, "good luck."  
She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"What the hell!?"

Harry and Amy broke apart to find Thomas and some other people behind him.  
They too, looked just as shocked.

Amy looked between them, "Um, Harry, meet dad, my mom, my older brother David, my younger brother Bradley, and my younger sister  
Linda. Guys, meet Harry."

Harry looked at her, "That's all you've got?" he hissed.  
Thomas stared at them. "When did this happen?" he asked slowly.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yule Ball," he said.

Amy looked at her dad pleadingly. "Dad, please, he makes me happy, he's not a demon or anything."  
Thomas held out his hand to stop her, rubbing his head, he examined Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Thomas threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, just don't hurt my daughter," he said, clearly defeated.

"Thomas!" the wife said, Thomas tried to placate her.

"I know Tina but..."

Harry took this moment to take Amy to the camp.

"Well Harry, good luck," Amy kissed him again and she smiled uncertainly.  
Harry gave her an encouraging smile and walked into the camp.

He was immediately smothered by a man. "Harry! If you need any help at all-"

"No," Harry said. "Are-" "yes."

Harry walked away towards Cedric. "How are you feeling Cedric?" Harry said, examining the scene around them.

"Not too well," Cedric said, swallowing. Hary smiled, "Yeah I'm feeling great too," Cedric gaped at him.

Suddenly, they heard the speakers blare.

"Would all the Champions please come forward and select their dragon?"

Each of them went up.

Fleur got the Fireball, Krum, the Shortsnout, Cedric, the Viper.

Harry sighed and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

Oh joy.

END

_-_-_-_

Well, that's it. Some action, some romance.

Things are being put into motion, and I'm starting to break away from the storyline more then I did.

Read and Review please?


	6. The First Task

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while.... a week or two at the most, but I've been really busy lately, but things should  
return to thei regular schedule now. But enough with that, let's get on with the story.

_**_-_-_-_-_**_

The Daiven Knight

Chapter 6 - The First Task

-_-_-_-_-

Harry looked at the miniature figure of the snarling Hungarian Horntail. He then glanced up to the larger version.

_'Fuck' _he thought to himself.

He turned grimly towards Cedric, "If I don't make it out of here alive, Cedric, I want you to know..."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at him wearily. Harry paused. "You should consider porn as a career option."

Cedric and the surrounding Champions gaped at him. He smirked and sat down on the couch that had been scattered all around the  
tent.

Silence reigned.

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's voice rang out across the stadium.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

Applause.

"The rules here are simple, each champion will go in a preset order, they must retrieve the egg without being harmed."

Pause.

"Now, introducing our first champion, Fleur Delacour!"

Applause rang out as Fleur walked unsteadily to the stadium. The majority of the applause, of course, came from the men.  
Harry snorted and unsheathed his sword, giving it a once-over.

Krum stared at him blankly. "Excuse me, vut, are swords allowed at Hogvarts?"

Harry glanced up. "Eh, I dunno, and I don't care." Krum cocked his head.

"You are very confident, Mr. Potter," Krum said, in his slightly broken english.

Harry snorted. "Of course I am, its just a bloody dragon." Cedric and Krum blinked.

Throughout the conversation, if it could be called that, Fleur had managed to grab her egg, and Bagman's voice  
breached the stadium.

"Aaaaaand Ms. Delacour has her egg! Nice use of distraction, but it unfortunately didn't pay off too well."

He listed off some more meaningless stuff, and soon, Krum's name was called.

Krum gave them a nod, which they returned, and he walked out towards the stadium.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Strange one, isn't he?" Cedric glanced at him. "Yeah, he's a damn good Quidditch player though."  
Harry snorted. "You think you could be better?" Cedric asked wryly. Harry smirked. "Probably, considering he has one thing  
I don't." Cedric snorted, "That's usually a disadvantage, isn't it?" Harry's smirk grew wider. "Not when it's HIV."

Cedric choked on his spit. Before he could reply, however, his name was called.

Harry smirked. He quickly went over his plan.

_'Alright, tough skin, and more horns then God ever intended it to have... what the hell is there for me to do?'_

He stood up and began pacing.

_'Let's see... eyes? Too hard of a target. Blast it? Too messy, and I can't use most of those spells without being in some sort  
of weird form. Try to talk to it? Nah... I don't think I know how to do that. Summons, however...'_

Harry's eyes positively glowed.

He sat down and thought about his strategy.

_'Alright... what to summon though? Hell summons, or Heaven summons? Or maybe both... No, too flashy...'_

His sword glowed, and suddenly, an image began to form within his mind.

_'Perfect... now I just gotta make up some words, because I don't know how to summon a specific animal...'_

Harry jumped with a start, his name had been called.

_***BREAK***_

Amy chewed her lip nervously. Her family had been acting rather... odd.

_'Of course they would, you're their daughter and you're dating some sort of... blasphemer?'_

She gave up on trying to rationalize her love life.

Her dad cleared his throat.

"Er, Amy, you realize what this Potter fellow is right?"

Amy sighed, "Yes, dad, a _knight._"

Thomas coughed, while her mother gave her a warning look.

"I'm just telling you, be careful, he's not like the other knights you've met."

Amy was about to say something back when Harry's name was called.

She sat back and began to worry.

Harry was Harry, no matter how much of a jackass he was, but how was he going to deal with a full grown dragon?

_***BREAK***_

Harry shifted as he walked out into the bright stadium. He paused just before he reached the dragon, with the dragon staring at him  
menacingly. He shifted, the dragon became quiet.

He took his chance. _"STUPEFY!"_  
He didn't look to see whether or not he had hit, he was concerned about one thing: the egg.

Making a mad dash, he didn't see the dragon's tail whip forward.  
Harry's world exploded into stars as he was knocked into the air. He landed on his feet somehow, breathing heavily.

_'Dammit, this goddamned dragon's gonna kill me.'_ He took a moment to rest. He took a moment to look for his wand.  
He finally spotted it next to the dragon's foot. He cursed.

Bagman was saying something, but with the blood pounding in his ears, he ran towards his wand.

The dragon roared and directed a large inferno of fire towards Harry. He waited, and rolled.

Many people had expected Harry to fail, in fact, some people even wanted Harry to fail, *Malfoy*, but  
to Harry's surprise, and everyone elses, he emerged from the inferno perfectly fine, holding his wand, and still lightly charred, but fine.

The dragon paused, and Harry jumped at the window of opportunity.

_"Ego voco vos, Viper extraho!"_

For a second, nothing happened, and the dragon roared, and began trying to take flight, the chains holding it down creaking.

Harry cursed. He forgot to take into account the fact that the particular species of dragon he was trying to summon were  
considered next to extinct.

Then, his wand began vibrating. He cursed and held it up high with both hands, but this did nothing for it.

_'SHIT! The fucking dragon's almost loose!' _Harry cursed again.

Then, a burst of green light billowed from his wand. Harry smirked. He forced the wand down, and began tracing a pattern in the air.

He suddenly felt nauseated. With dawning horror, he realized that he had severely underestimated the power it would take  
to summon such a beast.

Growling, he noticed the dragon being held down by one solitary rope, and it was beginning to give. He saw the dragon's caretakers  
warily drawing their wands.

_'No, dammit! I'm not gonna lose to some asshole dragon!'_ With that, he forced some more of his magic into the spell.

The dragon broke free. The stadium let out a collective gasp. Amy, like most of the audience, had stood up, to both see the events  
unfolding, and to run, if need be. Thomas' knuckles were white.

_'What the hell are you doing Harry? This is no time to be summoning something..' _ Tina noticed her husbands' emotions and began  
trying to calm him down.

Dumbledore's eyes had lost all of their twinkle, and he was radiating his magic around the stands. The judges edged away.

Harry noticed the dragon breaking free, and pointed the wanded at it. Surprisingly, it managed to send the dragon back a few feet.

However, it came back, roaring fire this time.

Harry growled, his eyes once again changing color. He began combining and pouring his two magic elements.

A wave of darkness a dread fell over the stadium. Thomas grit his teeth, looking ready to jump into the stadium and stop Harry  
himself.

A second, more lighter wave washed the area, this time giving off feelings of pure, unadulterated happiness.

The dragon had finally had enough, he roared and sent another wave of fire towards Harry.

Something inside Harry snapped.

Just as the flames were about to engulf him, and another wave of fire poured out from green light. The dragon paused, waiting.  
Harry's wand finally calmed down, and the green light sustained itself.

To the shock of every one in the area, which is basically, _everyone_, a snarling snout appeared.

Then a wing, then the head, then the neck, then, to the horror of Thomas, Dumbledore, and everyone who knew what it was most likely to  
be, the entire thing came flying out of the portal, as they could now assume it was.

Thomas froze, his mind in shock. Amy gaped at the creature, she had only heard legends and stories from her father, but seeing it,  
was a completely different experience.

Dumbledore had also froze, not noticing Fawkes appearing to watch the soon-to-be fight.

The dust cleared, with the dragon having been blown back. The snarling beast confirmed the suspicions of Dumbledore, Thomas, Amy, and  
the rest of their family. The Weasleys, or at least Bill and Charlie, along with Arther and Molly, had also recognized the creature.

Harry grinned up at the stands. Ludo Bagman had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Dumbledore and Thomas made eye contact, and nodded.

The wyvern roared.

It roared again and again, Harry frowned.

The voice was back.

_"Who has summoned ME?"_

Harry walked forward, surprised that the dragon hadn't done anything yet.

_"I did,"_

The wyvern turned around. _"You? You think that such a creature as yourself could summon ME?! I should eat you for that.."_

_"Do not harm him,"_

Harry and the wyvern turned around. It was Fawkes.

_"He, is the One,"_

_"You mean-"_

_"Yes"_

Harry growled. The dragon started growling.  
_"Sorry to break up this love fest, but I kinda need some help against that giant dragon that was about to eat me?"_

_"This child has tremendous power, you and I both know what could happen if used wrongly..."_

_"Very well,"_

Harry sighed, it appeared as though they were ignoring him.

_"You, child,"_ Harry jerked his head up.

_"We will talk about how you managed to summon my kind, or how you even had the idea, but for now,  
why did you summon me?"_

Harry groaned. "_To take care of the damned dragon!"_

The wyvern, had it had human expressions, would have blinked in confusion.

_"Very well, since you are the first to have summoned my kind in over a thousand years, what is your name?"_

"Harry Potter..."

"Very well, Harry Potter, we shall go over the terms of our agreement soon, but for now, we will slay that damned beast!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. _"We wyverns, were the original-"_ Harry waved his hand.

_"This is interesting and all, but I kinda HAVE SHIT TO DO!"_

The wyvern gave what looked like an amused smile, and grabbed Harry by the shirt.

The audience gasped. Harry started relaying information to the wyvern.

The dragon roared and sent another blast towards them, the wyvern countered with his own.

_"By the way, I am Animous, and the next time you summon us, just say my name if you want to summon me...  
and we'll have a talk soon..."_

With that, Animous dropepd Harry in the pile of eggs. Scrambling, he quickly snatched the required egg.

He looked up to see Animous and the dragon snarling at each other.

He paused. Animous looked back towards him roared.

The dragon once again sent another blast, but this time, Animous breathe fire that was positively reeking of Hellfire.

The dragon slumped to the ground.

Harry raised his wand. _"Reverto ex unde vos venit."_

Animous disappeared.

Looking at the surprisingly undamaged stadium, he held the egg up high.

*Break*

-----------------------------

Harry laid back on Madam Pomfrey's bed. She was walking around, muttering.  
"A wyvern, what will happen next? Every year..."

He tuned her out, and was just about to leave when he was attacked by a blonde blur.

"HARRY! Thank God you're okay!" Amy said breathlessly as she untangled from him.

"Thank God? Thank my awesome skills," Harry said, puffing out his chest.

Amy smiled and slapped his arm.

Ron came peering into the tent. "There you are." Harry smirked.

"Harry, mate, don't ever do that again. Blimey mate, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry smirked even more.  
He saw Hermione in the background however. Hermione approached towards him timidly.

"I just wanna say, Harry, I-, I'm sorry.." Hermione stared at the floor. Harry sighed.

"You know, Hermione, just.... whatever just remember how to keep to your own buisiness."

Hermione brightened up at this.

Amy laughed at him. "You are entirely too soft, Mr. Potter," Harry shrugged. "It's because I'm amazing like that."

"Indeed." Harry looked up to see Thomas. He looked rather.... uncomfortable.

"I see you've found your summon animal then?" Thomas asked. Harry stared blankly.

Thomas sighed. "Not this crap again. Harry, a Knight has a primary animal that he can summon, that makes it easier to summon  
then anything else."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Thomas nodded, "Treat my daughter well, Harry." He left.

Harry stared after him, "I think he has a stick jammed up his-" Amy slapped him.  
Harry smirked.

He looked around, "Hey, do you guys know when they're telling us our scores?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, they're doing it right now, let's go."

They walked outside to the stadium.

Ludo's voice appeared again. "Now that was one hell of a Task folks! Congrats to all the Champions! Now, would you all line up  
in your order please?"

Harry left Ron, Hermione, and Amy and stood next to Cedric.

"Fleur Delacour managed to retrieve her egg with a nice use of transfiguration, however, this failed, in that the dragon came after her,  
and she got injured. Will the judges please show their scores?"

One by one, numbers appeared. Fudge lifted his wand, and a 6 showed up. Percy, was still here, in the place of Crouch, and he granted  
her a 5, Olympe, the Beaubaxton's headmistress, gave her a 7, with much grousing from Harry. Kakaroff gave her a 3, with Dumbledore  
giving her a 5.

"Well folks, looks like Miss Delacour starts off the Tournament with twenty-six points. Will Mr. Krum please come forward?"

Krum did so. "Mr. Krum displayed extraordinary skill in his use of the area around him, however, he destroyed half of his eggs. Will  
the judges please give their score."

The scoring went in the same order, an eight, a six, a seven, a ten, and an eight were given.

Harry caught eye contact with Kakaroff and gave him the finger.

"Looks like Mr. Krum starts off the tournament with thirty nine points. Looks like he's leading so far. Will Mr. Diggory step forward?"

Mr. Diggory displayed an acute knowledge about the dragons' weakness, and used a well aimed stupefy to the eye. However, he got  
injured retrieving his egg. Judges, if you would please."

An eight, a nine, a seven, a five, and an eight were awarded.

"And Mr. Diggory starts off with twenty seven points, placing second, will Mr. Potter step forward"

"Mr. Potter displayed an alarming amount of magic, much more magic then should be possible, and managed to summon and control a  
wyvern. However, he was injured, in the beginning, and the dragon was harmed from the wyvern. Judges?"

A seven, an eight, a nine, a two, and a nine were given.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Potter is in second place now, with thirty five points. Thank you all, and goodnight."

------------  
Break

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating. He had managed to dodge any questions about Animous, but he knew, it would come  
up eventually. He didn't worry about it though, and merely celebrated.

It ended for a moment, however, when someone had asked to open the egg. The noise that came through was positively horrible.  
Harry groaned.

------------  
Break

Harry stumbled into the restroom and had began the shower head when all of a sudden, a very familar voice breached the room.  
_**  
"I believe we need to talk..."**_

Harry groaned. "Hi Animous."

------------  
Break

Harry sat down at the breakfast table, again at his usual ungodly hour.  
Suddenly, his scar twinged. For the first time in a while, his scar twinged.

The sword vibrated. Harry cursed. _'Damn! This is no time for Voldemort to be doing anything! And what's with Denovos?'_

Harry had long sinced figured out the signals his sword sent him, however, both his sword and his scar were unusual.

Sighing, he took out a sheet of parchment and began to write.

_Thomas,_

This is Harry. Listen, My scar just twinged, and my sword just vibrated.  
They usually happen seperately, but they happened at the same time. I think it's too dangerous  
for it to be a coincidence. I think Voldemort and Denovos may be working together, but I'm not  
too sure on this.

Let me know what you find out

Harry

He sighed and sent it off. Amy sat down next to him a minute later. "Hey Harry, what's up?"  
Harry shrugged. "Knight buisiness."

Amy raised her eyebrows. Harry smirked, "Can't raise only one?" Amy humphed.

Harry nodded in resignation. "Fine, whatever. I think Voldemort and Denovos maybe working together.

"What?!" Three voices rang out, causing the rest of the school that had started to come in to stare. Harry glared.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. He liked them, but sometimes, they were too much of Gryffindors. He sighed and explained.  
Hermione looked worried, "Harry, maybe you should tell Dumbledore." Harry snorted.

"I think Hermione's right, mate," Ron said, agreeing with Hermione. Harry sighed and nodded towards Amy. Amy looked back and  
forth between them. "Harry," she said slowly, "I agree with you, about the relationship thing, but I think you should tell Dumbledore."

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Fine," Getting up, he walked towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up to acknowledge Harry. "Dude," Harry began, but noticed Kakaroff trying to listen in.

"Hey! I'm not talking to you!" Harry called out towards Kakaroff, and continued. "I think Denovos and Voldemort just may be working together."

Dumbledore put his hands together. "Yes, I have feared this for a long time, but nevertheless, Harry, what would you propose I  
do?"

Harry gaped at him, "I don't know, do your little I-am-holier-than-thou crap," Dumbledore coughed.

"I cannot do such a thing Harry, based on the suspiciouns of two people, but I assume you have already informed the White Cross?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled in approval, "Well, then the best we can hope for, is that the students be prepared if anything should  
ever happen." Harry snorted. "Not fucking likely, the only good duelists in here are me, you, most of the teachers, Amy, Ron, Hermione,  
Fred and George Weasley, aaaaand that's all I can think of."

Dumbledore leaned forward, "Well what do you propose we do then, Harry?" Harry threw his hands up in the air. "I don't  
fucking know! Dueling Club or something?"

Dumbledore nodded happily. "Excellent idea my boy, once everyone arrives, I shall inform them of your decision to start and lead this Club."

Harry gaped. "What the fuck old man! I don't have time for this chicken shit bullshit! I can't-" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Relax, Harry,  
I will be there to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, whatever." He sat back down.

Amy leaned in excitedly, "So what did he say Harry?" Harry closed his eyes, "He's gonna start a dueling club, and I'm  
going to lead it," Ron looked up from his inhalation of food. "Brilliant mate,"

Amy and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Once all of the students had filed in, Dumbledore stood up. "Children, if you would all be so kind."  
The Great Hall was silenced.

"Guess this hall's not so great after all," Harry muttered.  
Amy silenced him, though with a smile.

Dumbledore continued on, "We will be hosting something else alongside the Triwizard Tournament. We will be,  
in light of recent events, start a Dueling Club."

Chatter started up again, only to be shushed by their neighbors.

"This is mandatory for all houses, although the students from the other schools may attend if they wish. You will be supervised by one or  
more teachers during your time in the dueling club. he Dealing Club will also be led, by one of your own."

Dumbledore took a sip of his water. "Harry Potter, would you please stand up?"

Harry did so. As he did, a fresh wave of mutters broke out upon the crowd.

Dumbledore held his hands up. "Mr. Potter, when the Club is in session, will have all the power of a head boy. He can give points and give  
detentions. So it would be best for you to respect him. He may also choose a number of assistant "teachers", who have the same power."

Dumbledore smiled. "The first meeting, where all of your questions will be answered, should you have any, is tomorrow. At 8 'o clock."

"Don't be late."

---------  
Break

Harry groaned as he entered Dumbledore's office. True to his word, he had allowed him to pick a number of assistants, and he had naturally chosen Amy, Ron, and Hermione.

They reached Dumbledore's office, where the other teachers were waiting.

As they arrived, McGonagall was the first to say something. "Albus, are you sure this is the right thing to do? To give them such  
power over their fellow classmates?" Dumbledore smiled. "My dear Minerva, if I did not feel Harry was the best candidate for  
such a task, I would never have mentioned it."

"Just what we need," Snape snarled, "Potter's head to be even more fileld with pride and -" "Shut up Snape," Harry said calml.

Snape sputtered. Dumbledore raised his hands. "No need for fighting now.... Harry, why have you chosen the ones you chose?"

Harry shrugged and thought for a moment. "Ron's good at chess, so he could do something with strategy, Hermione's smart, so you know,  
study and research, and knowing about your enemy... Amy can teach them those healing spells of hers."

Dumbledore smiled, "But what about you?"

Flitwick piped up, "Is this going to be an extension of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked, "No, I, am going to tell them how to be _offensive_ against the so-called dark arts."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Harry? You aren't going to teach them anything illegal are you?"

Harry smirked again, "No, but I am going to teach them how to be offensive though. Defending yourself is all good, but that's why Moody's here."  
Harry paused, "I'm going to push them to their limits, and I'm going to teach them some borderline stuff, I will teach them, not how to capture,  
but how to _maim_, how to _kill_ if need be."

The trio standing behind him stared. The teachers in the room did the same. Only Dumbledore was unfazed.

"As long as it isn't anything illegal, Harry."

"Albus you cannot be serious?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

-----------  
Break

The students filed in the Great Hall. They chattered in wonderment about how drastically the Great Hall had been rearranged.

Harry smiled at Amy. "You ready for this?" Amy nodded, looking like she was about to be sick. Ron and Hermione looked just about the same.

Harry nodded, "Alright, lets' go."

They stepped out onto the stage. Or what was really some tables stacked up together.

Harry cleared his throat. "Welcome, to the first meeting, of the Hogwarts Dueling Club."  
"These-" he pointed to the three standing with him. "Are the assistants, and they are the ones who will teach you about their  
strengths."

Harry cleared his throat again. "Amy? If you will?"

Amy stepped up, this time looking calm. "I'm Amy, and I'm basically going to teach you how to heal in battle, and the specifics of antidotes  
and poisons." Ron stepped up. "I'm Ron, and I'm going to be teachiing about tactics and strategy." Hermione stepped forward.  
"I'm Hermione, and I will be teaching about reading into the strengths and weaknesses of your enemies during battle, and different  
battle situations."

The three of them stepped back down.

Harry began pacing. "The Dueling Club, will be every Wednesday and Friday, from eight to twelve. Some time will be spent learning  
with Ron, Amy, and Hermione, but most of your time will be spent learning with _me_."

He stopped pacing and surveyed the room. The Hogwarts Staff were up against the wall. The guests were also up against the wall, with the  
guest students standing with the Hogwarts students.

"Now," Harry said, "who can tell me what we're here for?"

No one raised their hand. Harry frowned. "Come on, some one?"

A boy from Slytherin raised his hand. "Yes , um, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "We're here to learn how to defend ourselves."

Harry smiled, "Wrong! We are here, because we will be learning how to defend ourselves, _and_ we are here to learn when defense is just not enough."

Ginny Weasley called out from the back row. "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled, "What I mean is, there may a time when you can't defend yourself, when your only option is to attack."

He paused. "That's what I'm here for. There will be no tears, there will be no mercy, your enemy is your enemy, if you don't  
hurt him, he hurts you first. I, am going to be teaching you about offensive magic."

A first year Hufflepuff raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Are you talking about Dark Magic?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I am talking about magic that can potentially save your life, no matter what it's been classified as."

A Gryffindor suddenly spat out, "What kind of crap is this? We aren't Slytherins!" Harry's eyes turned cold.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor." The room gasped. The Gryffindor turned red. "Traitor! What-" "Fifty points from Gryfindor." Now Ron, Amy, and Hermione were shocked. "Do you wanna keep on going?" Harry asked the boy. The boy stayed silent.

Harry surveyed the room. "There will be no prejudice in this class, no house loyalties, who you get paired up with is your teammate, and as  
such, you either pass as a team, or you fail as a team. There is no room for schoolboy arguements on the battlefield."

He paused. "I will teach you how to hurt, how to maim, how to kill if need be."

The room was deathly quiet.

Harry sat down. "I will do everything I can to give you the knowledge you need to survive, but in order to do so, you must let go of  
any foolish prejudice you hold against anyone in here. If you don't, you will find those foolish assumptions you hold so dear shattered."

Harry leaned forward. "Now who's got the balls," he paused. "to come back next Wednesday, to learn how to fight, to learn how to  
survive? Because if you come back, you can't leave." He leaned back.

"Consider yourself no longer a part of a house, you are now part of an army. You live for your team mates, and they live for you."

Harry leaned forward again. "The only question is, will you _die _for them?"


	7. Dreams, With A Side of Murder and Anger

A/N: aaaaand... we're back! Alright, this chapter is, a helluva lot longer then the other ones... I think.

Or it could just have more stuff inside of it.... either way, it SHOULD be longer. I'm starting on this chapter three  
days earlier then usual. So let's see how it goes eh?

REVIEW RESPONSES

Oceanlover14: The animgus abilities I'm still on the fence on, as Harry is already strong enough without the forms.  
But we'll see.

...and that's all the reviews were.... no, not really.

Just the only one with a question.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

The Daiven Knight

Chapter 7 - Dreams, With A Side of Murder and Charms

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_continued on from Harry's speech__****_

  
"Now," Harry said, pacing the stage, "We're going to have a... demonstration, of the like."

He paused. "What we will do, is have a demonstration duel... any volunteers?" A few students were about to raise  
their hands when they realized it was a rhetorical question.

Harry turned around. "AMY! RON! HERMIONE! PICK A CORNER OF THE STAGE!"

Amy jumped, along with half the people in the room.

Harry nodded, and turned back around to the audience. "What we will be doing, is having a fourway free-for-all. Last man  
standing wins." Harry cleared his throat.

Dumbledore got up and conjured a chair closer to the stage. "If I may, Harry, I think it would be wise to set up a few rules first."

Harry shrugged. Dumbledore continued, "There will be no Unforgivable curses allowed, and no highly fatal curses. That is all."

Harry smirked. "ASSUME THE POSITION!" The room jumped again. Hermione cleared her throat. "I think someone needs to  
count off."

Harry gave a questoning stare. Hermione sighed. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "One, two-" It was for naught, however,  
as Harry and Amy immediately shot off their respective spells.

"_Umbra Ciniris!"_ Harry cried out, with a dark burst of pure black fire heading straight towards Amy.

"_Iacio!_" Was Amy's response. However, considering they had both fired at the same time, the spells canceled each other out.

Dumbledore sat down, smiling. Hermione was immediately protesting, or at least trying to, as Harry had shot a Impedimenta  
towards her.

Ron, however, had tooken the initiative and fired an impedimenta towards Amy.

Amy was too preoccupied at muttering an incantation. The spell struck. Amy was immediately knocked back, but not before finishing  
her spell, with a sword appearing in her hand. This was quickly hidden however, as Harry had fired off two stupefys.

They quickly blocked, and glancing once at each other, shot off a spell.

_"Incendia Ventus Agon!"_

"Relevo Offa Agon!"

Now, the thin was about spells, is that some people can use certain spells, others can't. The same can be said for wands, but only they  
can channel certain spells relatively better. When we're talking about the elements, wands can handle them, to a certain extent, but add  
a word or so that increases the complexity of the spell, then, certain things are bound to happen.

At first, from what Harry saw, he thought that Ron and Hermione were just simply very bad shots. He narrowed his eyes, however, as  
the spells collided, and straightened their paths. He also began preparing a shield spell, when he saw the spells combine,  
and head for him at a much greater velocity.

He also knew that thunder and fire were one of the most destructive elements, aside from Heaven and Hell.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of thunder and lightening merging, he saw Ron and Hermione's wands. They had been cracked.

A cracked wand using magic didn't work right, and wand that cracks while magic is still being used, the user no longer can control the magic.

So as such, while the merging elements looked impressive, Harry had to stop it.

_"Econtra Iacio!" _Harry's spell swallowed the current attacking spell.

A high burst of energy followed, then nothing. Ron and Hermione looked ashen.

"_Stupefy, Stupefy," _Harry chanted out. They immediately fell.

_"EXTRAHO INCENDIA!"_

Harry turned around, surprised, as Amy's spell engulfed him. The crowd gasped.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he felt the heat of the flames. _'What the fuck?' _Was the only thought as the flames slowly died down.  
Amy gaped.

Harry quickly shook off the surprise and turned it into a smirk. "Must be my amazing skillsssssss," he said, turning the 's' sound into a 'z'.

Brandishing his wand he quickly shot a spell. _"Diabolus Coegi!"_

Amy narrowed her eyes as the flames burst forth, for a slight moment forming the head of the devil.

_"Crux Crucis Saevio!"_ Light burst forth from her wand, bearing a slight resemblance to a cross. The two spells struck, creating a bright flash of light.  
Harry smirked, "You'd use such a powerful spell on _me,_ Amy?" Amy reciprocated his smirk, "You started it."

"Indeed."

Harry brandished his wand again, and unsheathed his sword.

Amy and the audience blinked. Amy shook it off though. "Where the hell do you keep that thing?" She asked the question on everyone's mind,  
as she withdrew hers. Harry gave her a pointed look. "Where'd you get yours?"

Amy smirked.

Harry held up his sword, and a very unfamiliar glow entrapped it. Unfamilar to all but Amy anyways.

Amy brandished hers, and hers did the same, albeit exuding a glow of pure darkness.

Harry smirked, "Amy? Using Hell magic?" Amy smirked, "Shut up, hypocrite."

Harry drove his sword forward. _"Olympus Aestuo!"_

Amy did the same. _"Abyssus Aestuo!"_ It was quite the opposite of what should be happening really, Harry using light magic, Amy using dark,  
but, it made an interesting effect.

Harry, not being as good with Light magic as he was with Dark magic, brought down the power of the spell by a bit. Amy did the same, being  
the daughter of a knight, she had an aversion to using Dark magic.

However, they had enough control to keep the flames purely entrapped by their swords. The resulting clang of steel hitting steel reverberated  
throughout the hall. The resulting explosion knocked Harry and Amy back several feet.

Getting back up, they began to clash with their swords. Hit for hit, Amy was keeping up, but she was beginning to slow down. However,  
she got in a desperation move. While holding Harry at bay, she stuck her wand out.

_"Olympus Incendia!"_ Harry was quickly knocked back, losing his wand. The crowd quickly considered Harry the loser.

However...

As Amy dove forward with her wand out stretched, Harry held out his hand. _"Lumos Maxima!"_

Amy fell forward, having been blinded. Harry dove for his wand. _"Stupefy!_"

The jet of red light struck Amy in the small of her back. She fell to the ground.

Harry stood up. Looking at the fearful faces of the crowd, he rose his eyebrow. "Any questions?"

Harry waited impatiently for Ron, Hermione, and Amy to be revived. He had decided to hold off all questions until the three of them had  
woken up.

Looking around, he saw an Ollivander staring at him. Harry smirked. He noticed Ron, Amy, and Hermione getting up, so he did the same.

"Well, that is an example of what you will be learning on Wednesday, any questions?" Neville Longbottom quickly raised his hand.

"What was with the spells thrown before the count off?" Harry frowned.

"Because it's stupid, and you don't expect a dark wizard to wait fo a count off do you?" Neville was satisfied, but one of the Hufflepuffs weren't.

"But this is school! You should be taking it easy!" A boy called out. Harry frowned again, "Do you expect Voldemort or his death eaters to  
take it easy on you? Or how about when a dark wizard is going to _kill_ you?" The mention of Voldemort sent off a wave of chatter.

Harry sent off a wave of sparks with his wand. The Hall became quiet. "I don't care what you say about Voldemort, he may gone, but he's not  
dead. Trust me on this one." Harry looked around the hall, making eye contact with Moody. He could sense something off about the man,  
he just wasn't sure what...

Shaking his head, he addressed the audience agian. "Return here Wednesday at eight o' clock. Students from other schools may come  
if you wish." With that, he walked off the stage, Ron, Hermione, and Amy following suit. He turned back for one announcement.

"You may have noticed Mr. Ollivander here, he has agreed to replace any boken or cracked wands for half the price."

They left and gave the password to the Fat Lady, and quickly headed up into the dorms.

Harry sat on the bed, with Amy sitting next to him. Ron and Hermione sat on the bed opposite.

"So what do you guys think?" Harry said amicably. The other three quickly gave their agreements on the matter.

"Alright guys, I think we should talk about what to teach 'em on Wednesday." Harry said.

They thought in silence for a moment. Ron quickly snapped his fingers. "Hey guys, how we each select three spells, then narrow it down  
to one from each of us, and we teach our spells? Then at the end, on Friday, we run a course or a test to see how well they use the four spells?"

They gaped. Harry laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

Ron threw a pillow at him. They quickly thought up of a spell.

Wearily they quickly wrote down their spells on their own respective lists.

Harry looked up, "Well, I'm done, how about you guys?"

They gave their agreements.

"Ron, you go first," Harry said. Ron cleared his throat, "I'm thinking about the basics, _Expelliarmus, Avertae Statum, _and _Stupefy._"

Harry nodded. "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I think we should start with _Aperio, Perspicuus, _and _Addo Mihi Ut._"

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything, Amy jumped in. "Harry, I was wondering, instead of healing, could I do defense?"  
Harry looked surprised, but nodded.

Amy cocked her head for a moment, then looked at her list. "I'm thinking about _Protego, Contego, _and _Pondero_."

Harry nodded. Harry smirked, "I guess that leaves offense. I'm going with _Vulnero, Trunco, _and _Offensus Procella."_

Hermione looked uncertain. "I don't know Harry, seems a bit _too_ offensive doesn't it?" Harry shrugged, "Better they're too offensive and hurt the Deatheaters then be to weak and get killed by them."

Amy rubbed her forehead, "Alright guys, let's narrow down Ron's. I'm going for _Expelliarmu_s._"_ Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"Do you really think anyone but us and a few other people know how to cast it properly?" "Point taken."

Harry thought for a moment, "I think we should do _Stupefy_." Ron snorted, "Of course you'd want to do _Stupefy_, it's an offensive spell."

"Precisely."

Ron shook his head, "I'm going with _Averte Statum._" Hermione took a moment. "I'm agreeing with Amy on this one, _Expelliarmus_ is the way to go."

Amy clapped her hands, "Alright Hermione, it's your turn. I think we should go with _Aperio_, it'd be useful for uncovering any traps."

Hermione shook her head, "I like it, but I'd rather go with _Perspicuus_, it would disable any of the Deatheaters' spells."

Harry raised an eyebrow, being the only one able to. "I'm sorry, but, _Addo Mihi_ is a much better choice, it's like apparation, but without the  
consequences."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "So _Addo Mihi_ it is."

Harry jumped up, smiling with a devious smile, "It's my turn." Hermione interrupted, "Harry, one thing I don't understand, I didn't recognize  
some of the spells you and Amy were using so-" Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Some of those spells are spells that just wouldn't be  
in any book you could get at a book store, at Hogwarts, they's probably be in the restricted section. The other ones were the ones I created."

Hermione gaped, "How could you just _create­_-" "It's easy, you just mold the spell." Hermione sputtered, not being able to understand that  
Harry didn't understand the normal rules of magic.

Amy shook her head in acceptance. "Anyways," she said, "I'm going for _Offensus Procella_, it's a bit more complicated, but it sounds better then  
'to hurt', or 'to maim'. That, and it'd be interesting to learn that one."

"Of course she'd pick my favorite one."  
"Of course I would Harry, _daaarling_." Amy said, fluttering her eyelashes. Ron and Hermione laughed, while Amy gave Harry a quick kiss to  
show she was teasing. Harry cleared his throat, "Anyways, it's _Offensus Procella_."

Ron sighed, "Fine," Hermione looked as if she were going to protest, but she agreed.

They bid each other goodnight and went to sleep.

They all had good dreams, except for Harry...

_Harry, Harry, Harry.....  
He opened his eyes, surveying the scene. He could only see black. He looked forward and saw Denovos.  
He growled. "What the hell do you want!" Denovos laughed, and was joined by another, menacing form._

A man, with red eyes, and a snake-like face slowly walked into view.  
"Voldemort," Harry breathed out. "Yes, Harry, " Voldemort said, chuckling.

"Do you see my new body? It may not exist yet, but trust me, I will return to full power soon."

Harry growled, "What do you want?" Denovos laughed a mocking laugh.

"Why Harry, I would think you would be _happy__ to see me... no, I just wanted to let you see this..."_

Voldemort and Denovos split, to reveal a town, in shambles. There were Deatheaters, ransacking the town, screams could be heard.

Harry found himself wanting to save them, yet join in. Torn he viewed a child walking out of the town, with half her face missing.

Blood running cold, he could feel both sides this time, reeling in revulsion. The child was suddenly hit with a spell.  
"CRUCIO!" Harry growled as the child screamed in pain.

Voldemort laughed. "How do you like it Harry? Think of it as fourteen years worth of birthday presents."

Harry tried to move, but all he could do was watch helplessly as the town was being destroyed. Suddenly, a very familiar voice appeared.

"Hey! Fuckface!" Voldemort and Denovos whirled around, only to have Voldemort get a knife jammed into his eye socket.

The girl, from what Harry could tell, then turned the onto Denovos, slashing it downwards, it ran all the way from his shoulder to  
his waist. The girl looked familiar.. it was...

"Amaris..." Harry breathed out in disbelief. Amaris turned towards him and smiled.

Voldemort and Denovos disappeared. Harry walked towards Amaris, unaware of everything else.  
Amaris smiled sadly, "Hey Harry." Harry didn't say anything.

Amaris took Harry's hand and put her knife in it. "You don't have much time, the Deatheaters are attacking a small town to the west  
of Hogsmeade. Hurry!" Harry nodded, and seemingly knowing what to do, turned around and began walking towards the light.

"Harry!" He turned around. Amaris was smiling, "Don't lose that knife you bastard, that's my favorite one." Harry smiiled a  
teary smile. Amaris appearred in front of him and gave him a hug. "Will I see you again?" Harry asked, sorrow in his eyes.  
Amaris smiled again. "Maybe, if you really need me. And listen to the egg underwater, that's how you get the clue. Now GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Harry jumped and started walking towards the light.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you."

As Harry saw the dreamworld fading, his heavy heart slowly became a little bit lighter.

"But I still do..." Was the last thing Harry said, as Amaris waved him goodbye.

Harry woke up with an abrupt gasp.

"What the hell kind of dream was that," he said, gasping. "I must be going even more insane...."  
He lay down to get back to sleep, when he felt something in his hand. He examined the object, it was a knife, and on the handle lay the  
engraving. 'Amaris'.

Harry pondered the meaning for a second, and then steeled himself.

He got up and got dressed, hurriedly putting his robes on.  
"Harry?" Ron's voice said. Harry turned around. "Where you going mate?:

Harry cursed. "Somewhere important." Ron's face hardened, "No, Harry, you're not, not without me, Amy, and Hermione."

Harry cursed, "Dammit Ron!" Ron's face hardened even more.

Harry sighed, not having the energy to deal with him. "Fine, get Amy and Hermione."

Ron hurriedly got dressed and did so.

Harry walked to the common room and sat down.

A few seconds later, Amy and Hermione came down the stairs._  
_  
"Harry, what is this about? All Ron said was-" Hermione started, but Harry interrupted.

"Shut up, there's no time. We've got to get to Dumbledore." Harry said, eyes flashing.  
Amy stepped back, now knowing what would get him so angry, but she knew that she didn't want to be close to  
him when he blew up.

Harry growled, and then they all noticed how prepared Harry seemed to be. Sword on his back, wand out.

He looked like a man, prepared to kill.

He took off towards and out the portrait hole, with his entourage following behind him.

They rounded the corner and were in view of Dumbledore's office when they were stopepd by Peeves.

"Ooooooh, students out of bed-" Peeves started, but Harry had quickly drawn his wand. _"Pulsus,"_ he hissed. To the shock of everyone,  
Peeves was thrown back through the wall. They continued on and were stopepd again. This time by Filch.

Harry groaned. "Guys, just hold on to my arms." They did so, and they disappeared with a pop

Dumbledore was just getting ready for his nightly lemon pop, and offering the lemon pop to McGonagall and Snape when Harry and his friends  
appeared.

The three of them opend their mouths, but it was for nothing, as Amy ran towards Fawkes and handed him a letter. Without being old, Fawkes  
disappeared in a flash.

Harry turned around. "There's a town being attacked by deatheaters and Denovos' group to the west of Hogsmeade."

Snape was about to say something, but Dumbledore had already risen and started contacting the Order.

With a burst of fire, the fireplace crackled and out stepped Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore paused. "Where is everyone?" Arthur cleared his throat. "They close down their fireplaces at night, but what's this about Albus?"

Harry intervened, "There's a town west of Hogsmeade that's been attacked. I'll take you there, so, hold on, and QUIT DAWDDLING!"

It may have been the shock of Harry yelling at them, but they quickly did what they were told. Only then did Arthur realize Ron was there.

"Ron-" Too late.

With a loud bang, they disappeared.

They reappeared upon a horrific scene. Harry growled menacingly. The town was the same as in Harry's dreams, except there were more of them, and more people.

Arthur grabbed Ron's arm, "Ron, what are you doing here?" Ron stood tall, "I'm going to help dad, you can't stop me, and Harry's not gonna  
take me back." "He's right, I won't." Arthur looked between the two of them. He sighed and nodded.

Harry gave a feral grin, his teeth seemingly sharper then before, with eyes flashing and finally going a jaded green, with yellow and dark blue here and there, he lead the way. The demons and death eaters didn't even notice.

Dumbledore gaped at the scene, while Kingsley's eyes hardened. Amy , Ron, and Hermione paled but steeled themselves, remembering the look on Harry's face. Harry turned around. "Are you three ready?" They nodded.

Harry's eyes flashed, and an aura of yellow, black, and green light began to circle around him.

"Then let's start the ass kicking."

With this Harry turned around, brandishing his wand. He walked up to the nearing deatheater. "Hey," he said.

The deatheater turned around. surprised. "HEY GUYS! IT'S POTTER! AND HE BROUGHT COMPANY!"

This brought the attention of the deatheaters. The demons couldn't care less either way.  
The same deatheater brandished his wand. "_Imperio_" he said, lazily.

Harry shook it off. Grinning, he took note of the fact that they hadn't noticed the magic coming off of him.

The group behind him merely watch with dawning horror the scene they new was going to unfold.  
The deatheater growled. "_CRUCIO!" _Harry didn't even flinch.

Harry grinned and brought out his wand. _"Offensus Procella!"_ The deatheater barely understood what happened, but one instant he was standing, the next he was on the ground, being electrocuted with a force meant for more then one person. Grinning at the man's screams, Harry released the spell.

The deatheaters drew their wands. "Give it up Potter," one of them called out. "It's ten of you and dozens of us, give in and we may let you live.  
You think you can take us down?"

Harry grinned. "Oh no, you lowly little _bitch_, I'm not giving up, but I don't think I'm gonna take you down."

The deatheaters laughed, "Then what are you gonna do? _Kill us?_ Dumbeldore's Golden Boy, Killing?"

This set off a wave of laughter, which was silent the instant Harry dove forward and jammed his wand up against the deatheaters neck.

Harry breathed into his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, I'm not gonna kill you, it's not gonna be a killing."  
Harry's eyes glowed, and his aura grew even greater, the Hell and Heaven elements combining, until all there was left, was a green aura, with streaks of black and white here and there.

The deatheater gave a groan of pain, as everyone realized he was starting to burn. He started to whimper.

Harry gave a feral smirk. "Oh no, it's not gonna be a killing,"

_"Discerpo!"_

The deatheaters body remained standing, even though the head was quite clearly rolling towards the deatheaters.

"_Pulsus."_ The dead deatheaters body was pushed to aside.

Harry drew his sword, finally letting his anger get the best of him.

He grinned a positively demonic grin, and there was no mistaking the sharp edge to his teeth.

With a burst of light, he disappeared. In his place, stood what could have been mistaken for an angel, or a demon, depending on the light.

Amy gasped as the blasphemy of it.

Harry had turned into a demonic angel.

Harry laughed. "It's not gonna be a killing, oh no...."

He looked up at the deatheaters, all pretense gone.

"It's gonna be a _massacre._"

With this statement Amy was shook out of her reverie.

Raising her wand, she fired the first spell. _"Olympus Incendia!"_ The wave of heavenly fire engulfed many of the deatheaters, although it was barely a dent.

_"Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" _ Ron and Hermione joined the fray.

The Order stood slackjawed for a moment, but they soon came to their senses and entered the battle.

The demons were slightly bigger then the ones they had faced with Denovos, but Dumbledore had made it a point to learn and  
teach the Order Light spells.

The demons also decided to start fighting.

Harry stood there, eyes flashing, as he held out his sword and his wand.

_"Crux Crucis Relinquo!"_ A burst of magic followed, along with one of the demons bursting into fire upon being hit.  
Amy turned her wand towards Harry. _"Olympus Aestuo!" _Harry ducked, and the demon creeping up on him  
was blown back.

Harry smirked. Amy smiled and summoned her sword.

She turned around and begin fighting her group of deatheaters and demons. Ron and Hermione were doing fine, managing to hold up  
their own.

Harry turned around a snarled, one of the deatheaters was trying to activate a Portkey. Harry couldn't have that, brandishing his wand,  
he snarled out _Vulnero_.

Little by little, the deatheaters, along with the demons were falling back, either wounded, or killed by the hands of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Amy, with Harry and Amy having done most of the killing.

Harry drew his wand in a very familiar fashion. _"Ego voco vos Extraho!"_

A familiar light burst out fom Harry's wand, as Animous appeared.

_"Animous, take them down," __**"My pleasure.."**_

The deatheaters, upon seeing the wyvern, let out cries of fear and started apparating, but not before Animous had  
managed to severly burn a couple.

The demons drew back and disappeared in a flash of fire as the wyvern turned towards them.

Harry fell to his knees as the extent of his transformation, which made him use his chaos magik, along with the magic he used, finally  
began taking his toll.

He groaned as he tried shakily to stand up, blood dripping down from his clothes. Amy ran to forward to support him, looking rather  
bloodied herself.

They turned aound and Harry took note of the scene.

There had been some damage here and there, but not as much as what could have been. Everyone seemed alright, albeit  
a few spell burns or cuts here and there.

"Dumbledore, any casualties?" Harry asked, breathing hard. The Order was shocked at Harry giving Dumbledore a command, but he took it in stride. "No, Harry, aside from the ones before we arrived." Dumbledore answered, all traces of a benign old man gone.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Alright... let's get out of here then." Dumbledore picked up made a Portkey, and they all grabbed hold.

They left, not minding the small beetle on the floor.

*Break*

Harry woke to Amy on top of him. Blinking blearily, he recalled the events of last night.

Amy woke up. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concern on her face. Harry yawned, "I feel alright, a little tired. How about you?"  
Amy knew what he was talking about and shrugged. "I feel okay about it, Dad always told me not to go easy on anyone who wanted to  
hurt me, and if i had to kill them, so be it."

Harry sighed. "Let's go down and face the music." Amy nodded and went back to her dorm.

Harry lay there for a second, then cast freshening charm on himself. Didn't replace a shower, but it was sufficient enough for now.

Hary waited for Amy, then they walked towards the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione shoved something out of the way as soon as they sat down. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see," he demanded. He flipped open the newpaper.

Amy jabbed roughly at it. "Harry! Look at this! Some one found out!"

Harry gazed over the article in question.

_Harry Potter: Saviour, or Destroyer?_

As many of you know, there have been a multitude of attacks on towns recently, and I have just been able to  
catch a seen of the dark wizards committing it all.

I, Rita Skeeter, have also managed to capture Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Amy Darnell,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and five others coming to the rescue of the town.

The people of the town were immenseley grateful, yet scared.

"He summoned some sort of bloody dragon, the kid did, " says Dedales Diggle, "Right after he turned into some  
sort of angel."

However, York Majora disagrees. "The boy was a demon, his eyes scared me. He seemed so out of control that I would  
have gladly welcomed those dark wizards and monsters back!"

We must question the ethics of what happened last night, and the apparent, illegal animagus transformation.

We must also question why Dumbledore allowed Messers. Potter and Weasley to come along, as well as Misses. Granger and Darnell.

Do we really want our kids going to a school that would willingly put the students in danger?

There is also light of some sort of Dueling Club going on, lead by none other then Harry Potter.

We must question his motives, remember, he was gone for fourteen years, what has Mr. Potter been up to since then?

-Rita Skeeter

Harry gaped at the article. He quickly glanced at Dumbledore, along with the reporters that had appeared during his reading of the  
article.

Harry growled. He noticed with slight satisfaction the student body shooting him fearful stares.

"How'd she find out?" Harry asked, anger evident in his voice.

"We don't know, someone must have told he," Hermione said. Amy groaned , while Ron stuffed his face.

"Who is this Skeeter woman anyways?" Harry asked, jabbing at his eggs with his fork moodily.

Amy stared at him, surprised. "You don't remember?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

Ron looked up from his food, "It was that woman who asked you for an interview during the weighing of the wands."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, recalling the event. "You mean the pedophile?"

Ron choked on his food. Amy sighed.

"Yes, Harry, the pedophile."

Harry smirked.

Harry stretched. "What do we have today?" Hermione instantly recited from memory.

"We have Double Charms with the Ravenclaws, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." Harry sighed.  
"I don't like that man," he said, staring at Moody, who was drinking from a hip-flask.

Ron turned around, having finally finished his food. "Who? Moody? He's strange but I don't think anything's wrong with him."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, something just seems off about him," Amy rolled her eyes. "You think something's off with  
everyone Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but with Moody, it's a bad off, I think-"

The bell rang. The four of them headed to Charms.

Flitwick came into the classroom and stood behind his desk.

"Today class," he squeaked, "we will discuss combining spells, with two different wizards."

"Who here knows what that means?" Hermione was the first, and only one, to raise her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Hermione recited the answer from her vast knowledge of books.

"Combining seperate spells is essentially taking to spells cast from two wizards and making the spells combine and forming  
one spell that, theoretically, could be given an incantation to use on its own." The Ravenclaws in the room sat, flabbergasted.

"Yes Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor! Now, does anyone know the requirements for two spells to combine?"

This time Harry raised his hand, along with a boy named Terry Boot. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up lazily, "The two spells usually must be compatible, as in, you can't mix a lethal spell with a healing spell, or an elemental  
spell with another elemental spell that doesn't mix well. However, it is possible to do these things, and the resulting spells' direction is  
determined by the original two spells' angle of fire."

Flitwick beamed, "You are correct Mr. Potter! Fifteen points to Gryffindor! Now who can tell me what Mr. Potter failed to mention?"

Terry once again raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Boot?"

"Harry _forgot_ to mention, sir," Terry began, sneering, "that the two wizards have to not overpower each other, and if they can't control the  
resulting spell, then things such as wands breaking could occur."

"That is correct Mr. Boot, ten points to Ravenclaw." Terry shot a look of satisfaction towards Harry.

Harry gave him the finger. "What's wrong with him?" Harry whispered quietly to Amy.

"He asked me to the Ball right after you did," she whispered back.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Darnell! Would you care to explain to the class why you are not paying attention?" Flitwick interrupted.

Harry gained a look of innocence, "Oh no professor, we just wanted to know if a wizard cast the resulting spell as one incantation,  
would it be stronger?" Flitwick accepted this.

"Mr. Potter is right, although, it depends entirely on the wizard casting it. It could be stronger, it could be weaker. Now, spells  
do not just combine, you have to add an incantation to them, I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger demonstrated this during the Dueling Club?"

Ron nodded, "Um, we used _Agon_," Flitwick nodded. "The problem with combining spells, however, is that once you add the incantation,  
there is no guarantee that the speel will collide with the intended spell. An opponent coul intercept it with a spell of his own, and send the spell  
hurtling towards _you_."

Flitwick nodded to himself. "Alright class, I want you to pair up, and think of as many spells possible you can combine, write them down  
on a spare bit of parchment, and the last hour of class will be spent showing the spells to your classmates. The maximum you may have is ten,  
and you must have a minimum of three. Now, this is quite hard, so twenty-five points to each successful spell, there are no penalties."

Harry turned around, "Hi Amy!" he said in an overtly cheery voice.

Amy giggled.

Harry leaned back in his seat. "What about _Reducto _with some sort of targeting spell?"  
Amy considered it. "Sure, think _Peto_ would work?" Harry shrugged. "It's a seeking spell isn't it?"  
Amy nodded uncertainly. "It just tracks down your target, and the next few spells you cast will somewhat aim for the target."

Harry nodded. "I think that'd work."

Harry proceeded to write it down. Amy thought for a moment. "Harry, you know how _Iacio_ diffuses any spell it  
comes into contact with?" Harry nodded.

"What if we used _Absens_ to turn _Iacio_ into a sort of... diffusion bomb?"

Harry pondered over this slowly, "You mean like... I don't know, I'm getting a visual of it just going through the spell and  
hitting the other guy." Amy sighed, "No, well, yeah, kinda, but I mean like, it punches a hole through the spell, and  
carries the properties of the diffused spell with it."

"Ah, so kinda like a copycat?" "Sure, Harry."

Harry looked up, "Let's do _Impedimenta _with _Mens Sinus_." Noting Amy's confused look, he explained.

"_Mens Sinus_ is the mind bending spell right? _Impedimenta_ slows down objects, so if we combine the two, it should slow down reality  
for the opponent only, so he sees things slower, but really, he's slow."

Amy blinked. "That's... pretty good."

Harry smirked, "Of course, I thought of it, so put it on the list... .please?"  
Harry amended after Amy blew him a raspberry."

Harry grinned, "Hey Amy, let's combine Light and Dark magic for these two."

Amy gaped. "What the fu-er.... hell?!" She amended, "Opposite spells don't work well, _especially_ opposite  
elements!"

Harry shrugged. "It's not that they don't work _well, _it's just that people can't mold the magic to make them work."

Amy threw her hands in the air. "Fine, but if my wand gets destroyed, you're buying me a new one."

Harry grinned, "_Olympus_ _Incendia_ with....?" Amy sighed and thought for a moment.

"_Offendus Procello_, Shockwave spell." Harry smiled.

"Okay, I'll put that down, but Light and Dark specifically?"

Amy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "_Abyssus Incendia _and _Olympus Incendia_."  
Harry thought for a moment. "Fine, it'll be a bitch to control and maintain, but it'll look cool."

"Yeah it will, but we'll get blown up."

"Shut up."

Harry thought for a moment. "_Abyssus Offendo_, and _Iratus Censura_."

Amy bowed her head down. "I am so gonna regret this," she moaned, as Flitwick had called for them to get ready, because time was up.

And Durmstrang, along with Beaubaxton, had apparently came along to watch.

Flitwick read off from his list of students.

"Will Messers. Corner and his partner come down?" Corner and Boot walked dow the steps, with Boot roughly shoving Harry as he passed.

Harry growled, but Amy put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Flitwick cleared his throat, "Mr. Corner? If you two would begin." Michael stood in the middle of the room. "Um," he said nervously, "me and  
Terry only came up with three, um, the first one is _Reducto_ with _Peto_."

Harry growled at the audacity. while Amy flushed red with anger.

Flitwick cleared his throat, "You two will try to attack the target, and considering the nature of the resulting spell, it will be moving."

Terry flashed a malicious smirk towards Harry.

They stood apart.

_"Reducto Agons!"_

"Peto Agons!"

The two spells collided, and straightened out as the resulting spell shot towards the target. The spell missed, however, it curved slowly back  
to the target, and finally collided, although it had lost much of its power, and as such, only singed the target.

Flitwick frowned, "Boys, I believe that would have been a failure."

Terry and Michael continued on with their next spell, which succeeded, due to it not being copied from Harry and Amy.

However, the next two spells shocked Harry, Ron, Amy, and Hermione.

Michael had began talking, but Terry interrupted. "The next two spells are _Abyssus Incendia _and _Olympus Incendia_."

Flitwick frowned, but due to his belief that they would fail, let them continue.

They stood, uncertainly, with Harry ready to jump in at a moments notice.

_"Abyssus Incendia Agons!"_

"Olympus Incendia Agons!"

The two spells looked like they had worked, but Harry instantly saw something wrong.

As soon as the two spells collided, Terry and Michael's wands exploded, though leaving the handle intact, therefore saving the two's hands.

However, the writhing ball of fire was quickly growing bigger. So Harry did the best thing he could.

He got right up next to it, drawing his wand.

_"OSTENDO SEPULCHRUM!"_

For a moment, Harry stood there, wand jammed into the ball of fire, the next moment, air seemed to collapse into the ball, and soon,  
it disappeared into nothingness.

The other students sat there, while Flitwick stood shaking with anger.

"A hundred points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Boot!" He nearly shouted.

Terry opened his mouth to retort, but the look on Flitwick's face scared him off.

Flitwick calmed himself down. "Mr. Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor for your foolishness, and a hundred points to Gryffindor for saving us all  
from what would have most certainly been a painful death."

Harry smirked in satisfaction.

Amy sighed, "Even when you're being a complete idiot, you still manage to get congratulated for it."

Harry rose an eyebrow, "That's just part of my charm." Amy sighed.

Flitwick began clearing his desk. "Class, you're dismissed."

Harry smirked as he climbed down the ladders. They had a full forty-five minutes to do whatever they want.

Harry walked with his friends down the steps and turned to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.  
Ron turned around.

"Hey Harry, where are you off too?" Ron shouted.

Harry turned around, walking backwards.

"What's it look like? I'm going to jack off into an egg underwater!" Harry shouted back.

Amy smiled. "He's going to get started on his clue."

Ron rose his eyebrows. "How the hell do you understand him?"

Amy shrugged.

_**END**_

POLL AND SPELL TRANSLATION AT THE END OF A/N 

So, what do you think?

A new personal record on length, also going into a bit more detail then usual.

Expect more chapters like this.  
Also expect a rewrite of Chapter one.... if I can come up with ways to change it.

Also, just to head off any 'Harry is too powerful,' or 'Why is Amy so powerful,' flames, relax.  
Harry is the "Chosen One" and most of his power comes from the sword, and his Light, Dark, and Chaos magic.

The spells themselves Harry can use, but not all of them, since they require him to be in various forms.  
So don't worry, Harry's not 'all-powerful,' it's just him not being able to reign in his emotions.

As for Amy, she _is_ the daughter of a Knight, so she would have been expected to know some of the spells  
Harry use, and she would be expected to be able to defend herself, kill if need be.

So don't worry, she is _not_ a Mary-Sue.  
She has her own flaws, when they will become as apparent as Harry's already are will be decided  
once I've developed her into the storyline a bit more.

Now... a poll

Since I have differing storylines on whether or not Harry becomes an animagus, I need you to tell me...  
Even though not a lot of people read this story...

*sigh*

Alright, the poll is whether or not you want Harry to become an animagus.  
So... vote, because after the next two or three chapters, I will go with whatever has the most votes.

And if no one votes.... then I'll just decide on my own.  
I'm adverse to the idea of Harry being an animagus when he already has so much power.

Alright,, the spells list for all spells used thus far, except the obvious ones, like Protego or Stupefy

_**Incendia Ventus**__** - Firewind spell. Essentially a spell that is a burst of fire, with sharpened winds.  
**__**  
Relevo Offa**__** - Lightening Shot spell. Essentially magic that acts as a pure bolt of lightening.**_

_**Umbra Ciniris**__** - Shadow's Ember curse. Basically a smaller version of Abyssus Incendia, and less lethal. Uses shadows for fire, instead of actual Hell fire.**_

_**Iacio**__** - Diffusion spell. Acts as a shield by penetrating oncoming magic and dissolving them from the inside.**_

_**Econtra Iacio**__** - Reverse Diffusion spell. Acts the same as Iacio, but instead, it overloads the core of the oncoming spell. Useful fore spells to powerful for Iacio.**_

_**Extraho Incendia**__** - Dragon's Fire spell. Imitates the flames of fire from a dragon.**_

_**Diabolus Coegi­**__** - Devil Drive curse. Essentially imitating the drive of the devil to bring harm to others.**_

_**Crux Crucis Saevio**__** - Cross' Rage curse. Attacks the enemy with the pain of being crucified and burned.**_

_**Olympus Aestuo**__** - Heaven's Blaze spell. Like Olympus Incendia, but can be made into a contact spell, and much more concentrated and lethal.**_

_**Abyssus Aestuo**__** - Hell's Blaze spell. Identical to Olympus Aestuo, but using the fires of Hell.**_

_**Olympus Incendia**__** - Heaven's Fire spell. Weaker version of Aestuo.**_

_**Abyssus Incendia**__** - Hell's Fire spell. Weaker version of Aestuo.**_

_**Avertae Statum**__** - Knocks the opponent back, while shocking them minimally.**_

_**Aperio**__** - Reveals anything hidden under a charm, with notable exceptions.**_

_**Perspicuus**__** - Makes everything except living objects transparent.**_

_**Addo Mihi**__** - Transports wizard to place of desire. Like apparation, but without the consequences.**_

_**Contego**__** - Like Protego, but more durable, and able to move while using the spell.**_

_**Pondero**__** - Like Protego, only it reflects spells, has more surface area, and is much more durable then Contego or Protego. Movement is limited.**_

_**Vulnero**__** - Creates a wound on the enemy.**_

_**Trunco**__** - Maims the enemy, there by hindering any defense or offense.**_

_**Offendus Procella**__** - A shockwave designed for taking out multiple enemies.**_

_**Pulsus**__** - To push out of the way**_

_**Discerpo**__** - Mangles or severs target**_

_**Crux Crucix Relinquo**__** - Cross of The Forsaken curse. Brings the fury of the Heavens down upon the target, while crucified.**_

_**Ego Vocos Vos Extraho**__** - The summoning spell used to summon Animous**_

_**Agon**__** - Combine**_

_**Peto**__** - Seek out**_

_**Absens**__** - Acts as a missile, which shoots forward at high velocity. If powerful enough, can pierce wards.**_

_**Mens Sinus**__** - Mind Bend Jinx. Bends reality for the mind of the target  
**__**  
Abyssus Offendo**__** - Hell Strike Spell. Reincarnates the spirit of the devil for a very brief moment to give the spell power.**_

_**Iratus Censura**__** - Wrathful Judgement Spell. Brings down the divine wrath of the heavens onto the target.**_

_**Ostendo Sepulchrum**__** - Reverse Gravity Spell. Spell that, when the wand makes contact with the target, reverses gravity onto the  
target, collapsing it.**__****_

Abyssus Genus Patentia_** -Hell Spawn's Suffering Curse. Essentially, giving the target a a jolt of suffering in hell. Curse doesn't last long in reality, but the target's mind makes it last longer then it is.**_

_  
_


End file.
